RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?
by saya nobii
Summary: Jaejoong adalah murid yang suka melanggar peraturan. Suatu hari dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan santainya. Tapi, kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang murid lelaki yang berambut merah juga seperti dirinya. Siapakah dia? Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? / YUNJAE / YAOI / SERIES / CHAPTER 6 - END
1. Chapter 1

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi, datar dan membosankan

Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah saya baca dan juga dari video klip lagu Kerispatih yang berjudul Aku Harus Jujur.

Special fic for **Na (Myjj2526)**  
Hope you like it, Dear ^^

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti kau di situ!"

Jaejoong meringis dan segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar lengkingan suara yang memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

_Sret~_

"_Yah_!"

Jaejoong berteriak saat orang itu dengan santainya menjewer telinga sebelah kanannya. _Ah_, dia adalah Kim Junsu, ketua komite kedisiplinan _Cassiopeia High School_.

Setiap pagi, beberapa murid yang merupakan anggota dari komite kedisiplinan berjaga di sekitar pintu gerbang sekolah. Mereka akan mengabsen dan mencatat satu per satu murid-murid yang baru datang.

Para petugas kedisiplinan itu juga akan mengecek mereka, apakah mereka melanggar peraturan atau tidak. Para petugas itu pun tak segan-segan untuk memberikan hukuman bagi murid-murid yang terbukti melanggar peraturan, terutama yang datang terlambat.

Dan kali ini, murid lelaki berandalan yang paling terkenal seantero _Cassiopeia High School_, Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya harus tertangkap lagi oleh pertugas kedisiplinan. Bukan, bukan karena dia datang terlambat. Tapi, karena...

"Berani sekali kau datang ke sekolah dengan rambut merah menyala seperti ini, _hah_! Kau pikir ini arena _cosplay_?!"

Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya saat suara melengking itu kembali terdengar.

"_Yah_! Dengarkan aku jika sedang berbicara, Kim! Dasar bocah bandel!"

Kali ini Junsu berganti menjewer telinga kiri Jaejoong, menghasilkan pekikan serta gerutuan kecil dari bibir tebal penuh itu.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kelas sebelum warna rambutmu berubah menjadi hitam seperti semula. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar ucapan ketua kedisiplinan sekaligus sahabat dan teman sebangkunya itu.

Ya, Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong memang bersahabat, walaupun keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

"_Ish_! Kau jahat sekali, Su-_ie_. Padahal aku baru saja mengecat rambutku kemarin sore," celetuk Jaejoong santai.

"Sudah tahu jika besoknya masuk sekolah, tapi kau tetap nekat mewarnai rambutmu. Kau memang sengaja mencari gara-gara, Jae. Belum kapok kuberi setumpuk hukuman, _heum_?"

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Seketika itu juga, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang murid bertubuh jangkung dan berambut merah, sama seperti rambutnya.

Pemuda itu nampak tenang saat salah seorang petugas kedisiplinan mengabsennya. Setelah itu, dia membungkukkan badannya dan melenggang santai memasuki area sekolah.

Jaejoong melongo melihat pemandangan itu. _Hey_, pasti murid lelaki itu juga mengecat rambutnya. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak diinterogasi oleh petugas kedisiplinan itu dan justru dibiarkan begitu saja?

Mengabaikan Junsu yang masih terus berceloteh, Jaejoong berjalan cepat mendekati pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Dan...

_Sret~_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

Jaejoong menarik asal kerah bagian belakang lelaki jangkung itu, lalu menyeretnya untuk dibawa ke hadapan Junsu. Sementara lelaki itu terus mengaduh kesakitan karena perlakuan Jaejoong. Sungguh, lehernya terasa seperti dicekik.

_Sret~_

"_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

Pemuda jangkung itu terbatuk-batuk saat Jaejoong melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah seragamnya.

Junsu refleks memukul kepala Jaejoong, "_Yah_! Jangan bertindak seenaknya, bodoh! Kau membuatnya kesakitan."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli. Lihat saja! Rambutnya merah. Pasti dia juga mengecat rambutnya. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak diinterogasi dan justru dibiarkan begitu saja, _huh_? Kalian melakukan tindak diskriminasi padaku."

Junsu berdecak mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Dilihatnya pemuda jangkung itu yang kini mengusap-usap lehernya dengan raut wajah yang masih tampak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Mana aku tahu? _Hey_, itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perlakuan yang adil."

Junsu memukul kepala Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"_Yah_! Mengapa kau memukulku lagi?" protes Jaejoong.

"Makanya, jangan suka membolos, Kim! Teman sekelas saja kau tidak tahu."

"_Huh_? Teman sekelas?"

"Astaga! Dia itu Jung Yunho. Teman sekelas kita yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, rambut Yunho memang berwarna merah asli. Jadi, dia tidak mengecat rambut seperti yang kau tuduhkan padanya."

"Apa?!" Jaejoong memelototkan matanya.

"_Yah_! Berhenti berteriak!"

"_Aish_! Kau juga berteriak, Bebek!"

"Ma-maaf, mengganggu. Tapi, aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. Apakah aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?"

Suara _baritone_ itu akhirnya menginterupsi perdebatan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ya, itu suara Yunho.

"_Ah_, maafkan kami, Yunho! Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku yang akan mengurus berandalan kecil yang satu ini," jawab Junsu, tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu!" Yunho membungkukkan badannya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan sepasang sahabat itu.

_Plak!_

Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang memukul kepala Junsu.

"_Yah_! Mengapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

Junsu balas menoyor kepala berambut merah itu, "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan tadi? Rambut Yunho berwarna merah asli. Dia tidak melanggar aturan. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi."

"Benarkah ada yang seperti itu? _Hmm_, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Pasti dia mengecat rambutnya," ujar Jaejoong keras kepala.

"_Ish_! Kau harus percaya padaku, Jae. Aku bahkan pernah melihat ayah Yunho saat mendaftarkan putranya itu ke sekolah ini. Rambut ayahnya juga berwarna merah, sama seperti milik Yunho. Lagipula, kepala sekolah juga sudah memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Jadi, aku dan petugas kedisplinan yang lain tidak bisa sembarangan menginterogasi dan menghukum Yunho."

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan? Tapi, jika memang rambut itu asli, berarti keluarga Yunho termasuk spesies langka berambut merah yang jarang ditemukan di dunia ini. Astaga! Itu sangat keren!"

Junsu memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau berlebihan, Kim! Seaneh apapun, mereka itu tetap manusia, bukan spesies langka."

"_Yah_, Kim Junsu! Benarkah Yunho teman sekelas kita? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. _Hah~_ Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kebiasaan membolosku," gumam Jaejoong.

"_Ck_! Dasar bocah bandel!" Junsu menyentil kening Jaejoong, mendatangkan gerutuan dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu, Su-_ie_. Aku harus berkenalan dengan Yunho dan meminta maaf padanya. Dan, _hmm_... juga membuktikan keaslian warna rambutnya," lanjut Jaejoong santai sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Namun, ketika Jaejoong hendak melangkah...

_Sret~_

Junsu menarik kerah belakang seragam Jaejoong, menghentikan pergerakan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, _heum_? Hukumanmu tetap harus kau terima, Kim Jaejoong. Bersihkan halaman sekolah sekarang! Dan kau bisa kembali ke kelas saat jam pelajaran kedua tiba. Mengerti?"

_Glek~_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia harus menerima hukuman yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Ah_, memang akan selalu seperti ini akhirnya.

"Tidaaakk!"

Dan lengkingan suara Jaejoong pun memecah keheningan di pagi yang cerah itu.

.

.

.

_Teett~_

_Teett~_

Bel tanda istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Semua murid bersorak riang dan segera menghambur keluar dari kelas.

_Hoam~_

Jaejoong menguap dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Pelajaran Sejarah memang selalu sukses membuatnya mengantuk. Untung saja Jaejoong tidak tertidur saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung karena Junsu mengancam akan menghukumnya lagi jika dirinya sampai tertidur. _Hah_! Dasar ketua kedisiplinan menyebalkan!

Junsu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih setia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku ingin ke kantin, Jae. Apakah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tawar Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang."

"_Hhh~_ Baiklah! Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku ke kantin dulu. _Bye_!"

Junsu beranjak dan melangkah riang keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini tengah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"_Aish_! Aku kan lelah karena menjalankan hukuman darinya."

Jaejoong berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun rasa kantuk yang tadi sempat menyerangnya kini hilang seketika. Jaejoong teringat pada pemuda berambut merah yang ditemuinya tadi pagi, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya. Pandangannya meneliti seluruh isi kelas, mencari keberadaan Yunho.

_Ah_, itu dia! Yunho masih duduk tenang dibangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. Jaejoong memandang iritasi buku tebal itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan menghampiri Yunho.

_Sret~_

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi yang terletak di depan meja Yunho. Tubuhnya berputar ke belakang, sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan pria yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah tampan itu.

Yunho sendiri hanya menunduk saat mengetahui jika Jaejoonglah yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Yunho teringat kejadian tadi pagi. _Ah_, mungkin saja Jaejoong ingin mengganggunya yang notabene masih berstatus sebagai murid baru.

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut saat Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Pandangan keduanya beradu sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya Yunho memutuskan kontak mata itu karena kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"_Hey_, Jung Yunho! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Jadi, jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu!" decak Jaejoong sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yunho pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya ragu-ragu pria berwajah _androgini_ yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara itu.

"Ad-ada apa?" gugup Yunho.

"_Ck_! Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu," sahut Jaejoong santai.

"Me-meminta maaf?"

"_Hhh~_ Sebenarnya aku tidak suka meminta maaf pada orang lain, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Maafkan sikapku yang terlalu berlebihan padamu tadi pagi."

Yunho mengangguk kaku, "_Ah_, tidak masalah, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Rambut merahku ini memang selalu menyusahkanku."

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang kini terlihat sedikit murung.

_'Ada apa dengannya?'_ pikir Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Justru menurutku, rambut merahmu itu terlihat sangat keren. Kau seperti tokoh _anime_ yang berada di dunia nyata. Aku bahkan harus rela dihukum karena ingin memiliki rambut dengan warna sekeren itu."

Yunho kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Semua ini tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Jujur, aku merasa terganggu dengan rambut aneh ini. Karena rambutku ini, orang-orang selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku."

"Mereka berpikir jika aku bukan pria baik-baik. Mereka mengira aku preman, anak berandalan dan sejenisnya. Dan bagi mereka yang telah mengetahui kelainan genetikku, mereka justru menganggapku aneh. Pria berambut merah yang aneh, yang pantas untuk dijauhi dan diabaikan," lanjut Yunho sendu.

Jaejoong masih diam dan mengamati Yunho. Hingga kemudian, Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Ah_, maafkan aku, Jaejoong-_ssi_! Aku justru menceritakan hal yang tidak penting ini padamu."

Jaejoong berdehem kecil, "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, Jung Yunho. _Ah_, sudahlah! Jangan memikirkan mereka yang berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Jika mereka menjauhimu, tenang saja, karena aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka."

"Jaejoong-_ssi_..."

"_Ish_! Panggil aku Jaejoong saja. Mulai sekarang kita berteman, oke!"

Entah seberapa bahagianya Yunho saat ini melihat Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan padanya, menawarkan sebuah hubungan pertemanan yang selama ini tidak pernah didapatnya dari orang lain.

Yunho tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong. Aku akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untukmu."

Hangat dan berdesir.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Perasaan apakah ini?

Perasaan itu datang begitu saja menghampiri Jaejoong saat Yunho menyambut uluran tangannya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti dan dibuat bingung oleh perasaan yang baru dirasakannya itu.

Entahlah. Bahkan kini jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan tidak menentu.

Jaejoong tertawa untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Yun. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku ini seorang murid berandalan, nakal dan suka melanggar peraturan. Dan, _yeah_! Karena kelakuanku itu, banyak orang yang enggan berteman denganku."

Yunho tersenyum, "Kita sama. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita tidak perlu lagi memikirkan mereka yang tidak mau berteman dengan kita. Kita pikirkan pertemanan kita saja sekarang."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Namun, tak lama kemudian, dia menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"_Ah_, aku baru ingat! Darimana kau tahu namaku sementara aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku padamu?" bingung Jaejoong. Dia baru ingat jika sedari tadi Yunho menyebutkan namanya padahal mereka belum berkenalan.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jaejoong? Kurasa semua penghuni sekolah ini mengenalmu," jawab Yunho.

"_Ah_, _yeah_! Kau benar. Aku kan pembuat keributan di sekolah ini. Mana mungkin mereka tidak mengenalku. _Haha_!"

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo berkenalan secara resmi!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Halo! Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Salam kenal!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Salam kenal juga! Aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho. Mari berteman!"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, kedua tangan itu saling bertautan. Kembali mengalirkan perasaan aneh sekaligus menyenangkan ke dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Yunho senang. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan teman di sekolah barunya. Selama ini Yunho selalu merasa rendah diri karena kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Itulah mengapa Yunho menjadi pribadi yang pendiam, tertutup dan terkesan dingin.

Karena sifat dan pembawaannya yang seperti itulah, murid-murid lain pun juga enggan untuk mendekatinya atau mengajaknya berteman.

Kim Jaejoong. Hanya murid berandalan itulah yang justru tertarik untuk mendekati Yunho dan bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman barunya.

Awal pertemuan mereka yang bermula dari sebuah kesalahpahaman, kini justru berujung menjadi sebuah hubungan pertemanan.

Yunho senang. Bahkan Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang memuji rambut merahnya. Jaejoong selalu mengatakan jika rambut Yunho sangat keren, bukannya aneh seperti yang orang lain katakan.

Kim Jaejoong memang selalu terlihat berbeda di mata Yunho. Walaupun suka mencari keributan dan melanggar peraturan sekolah, Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Jadi, jangan heran jika seorang Kim Junsu betah bersahabat dengan si berandalan tersebut.

Dan masih tentang Kim Jaejoong.

Masih ada pula satu hal yang Yunho rasakan terhadap teman barunya itu. Satu hal yang bersemayam jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Satu perasaan manis yang timbul dari kekagumannya atas sosok bermata besar itu.

Cinta..

Ya, sepertinya.

Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

- TBC –

.

.

.

Astaga! Apa ini? ._.a

Karena ini ff request-an, awalnya saya cuma ingin buat oneshot saja. Tapi, entah mengapa imajinasi saya mendadak berkeliaran kemana-mana. Jadi, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi ff chaptered.

Tapi, chapternya juga ndak akan banyak-banyak, kok. Mungkin sekitar 5-6 chapter. Itupun pendek-pendek dan dengan konflik yang biasa saja.

Hmm, semoga kalian suka dan tidak merasa bosan saat membacanya ^^

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	2. Chapter 2

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka,deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi, datar dan membosankan

Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah saya baca dan juga dari video klip lagu Kerispatih yang berjudul Aku Harus Jujur.

Special fic for **Na (Myjj2526)**  
Hope you like it, Dear ^^

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Kantin terlihat ramai seperti biasa.

Di salah satu sudut kantin, tampak tiga orang murid lelaki yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan menikmati makanan yang tersedia. Mereka adalah Yunho, Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Sudah seminggu berlalu dan kau masih betah dengan rambut merahmu itu. Apakah kau tidak bosan menerima hukuman dariku setiap pagi, Jae?" cerocos Junsu.

"_Ahaha_! Tentu saja tidak, Su-_ie_. Aku sangat menyukai warna rambutku yang sekarang. Jadi, aku rela dihukum setiap hari demi rambut kesayanganku ini," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"_Ck_! Dasar bocah bandel!"

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Junsu. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun pelan dari _headset_ yang sedang dipakainya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sepasang sahabat itu. Dia bersyukur bisa mengenal Jaejoong dan Junsu yang ternyata sangat baik dan tidak malu untuk berteman dengannya.

"Yun, kau juga harus mendengarkan lagu ini! Ini adalah lagu ciptaanku yang terbaru. Aku merekamnya sendiri kemarin malam."

Jaejoong menyodorkan sebelah _headset_nya pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya dan langsung memasangnya di telinga kanannya. Suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar, disertai suara Jaejoong yang mengalun merdu.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati lagu ciptaan Jaejoong tersebut. Atau mungkin justru menikmati suara merdu sang pujaan hati?

"Bagaimana? Keren, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagus. Lagumu sangat bagus, Jae. Dan, _hmm_... Suaramu juga merdu."

"_Haha_!"

Jaejoong tertawa riang mendengar pujian dari Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Yun. Lain kali akan kubuatkan sebuah lagu juga untukmu."

"_Ah_, kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, Jae. Aku tidak akan..."

"_Ssstt_!"

Ucapan Yunho terpotong tiba-tiba saat Jaejoong menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Yunho. Yunho terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Aku suka membuat lagu. Aku akan menciptakan lagu khusus untuk orang-orang yang dekat denganku. Aku pun juga pernah membuatkan lagu untuk Junsu."

Junsu memutar bola matanya, "_Yeah_! Lagu tentang anak bebek yang kehilangan induknya."

"_Ahaha_!"

Tawa Jaejoong menggelegar, membuat Junsu menggerutu dan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum bingung.

"Lagu tentang anak bebek? Kau menyamakan Junsu dengan anak bebek?" tanya Yunho polos.

"_Ahaha_!"

Tawa Jaejoong kembali pecah. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara Junsu mendengus kesal.

"_Ah_, maafkan aku, Su-_ie_. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Bocah bandel itu memang menyebalkan."

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, "_Hey_, kalian sedang membicarakanku?"

_Srak~_

Junsu berdecak dan melemparkan bungkus _snack_ kentang ke kepala Jaejoong. Pria bermata besar itu pun langsung menggerutu karena remahan _snack_ mengotori rambut kebanggaannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu membersihkan rambut Jaejoong. Karena gerakan refleks itulah, kini tangan Yunho dan tangan Jaejoong bersentuhan.

"_Ah_, maaf!"

Yunho segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri justru menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura fokus membersihkan rambutnya. Padahal sebenarnya, Jaejoong tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah mengapa terasa memanas tiba-tiba.

Junsu terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dua orang dihadapannya itu lumayan cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Oops_!

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Yunho sudah bersiap untuk pulang, namun dia justru menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama, Jae?" tawar Yunho.

_Ah_, baru kali ini pemuda tampan itu mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama. Rumah mereka memang satu arah dan tidak ada salahnya kan jika mereka pulang bersama?

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap tubuh tinggi Yunho yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"_It's okay_! Tunggu sebentar!"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dengan senang hati dia menunggu Jaejoong membereskan buku-bukunya. Tak sampai lima menit, Jaejoong berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menggendong tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"Ayo pulang!" serunya seraya melangkah riang mendahului Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan santai di tepi aliran sungai yang membelah kota. Mereka terus mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa riang.

Saat hendak pulang tadi, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Yunho pun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti keinginan Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho menikmati sore yang akan beranjak senja di tepi sungai. Jaejoong sangat menyukai tempat indah itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini duduk di atas rerumputan, menghadap ke arah sungai. Mereka menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di bawah naungan langit sore yang mulai berwarna kuning kemerahan.

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang duduk di samping kanannya. Lelaki bermata musang itu masih setia memandang lurus ke depan, menikmati pemandangan sore yang begitu indah.

Dilihat dari samping pun, Yunho tetap terlihat tampan di mata Jaejoong. Apalagi saat rambut merahnya tertimpa cahaya matahari dan bergerak lembut karena tiupan angin. Benar-benar lebih indah dari pemandangan senja yang terhampar disekitarnya.

"Sudah puas memandangiku, _heum_?"

Suara Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpakuannya. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung karena Yunho telah memergoki aksinya.

"Itu... Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yun."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Lidahnya kelu seketika. Jaejoong _speechless_.

Yunho menyisir rambutnya dengan menggunakan tangan, mengakibatkan beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dan menempel di telapak tangannya.

Yunho mengambil helaian rambut itu dan melilitkannya pada jari kelingking tangan kirinya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dengan posisi yang agak condong ke atas. Telapak tangannya terbuka lebar.

"Lihatlah, Jae! Terlihat seperti benang merah, kan?"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam, kini beralih memandang tangan Yunho yang masih terulur ke depan. _Ah_, lebih tepatnya memandang helaian rambut yang terlilit di jari kelingking tangan Yunho.

"Pinjam tanganmu!"

Jaejoong kembali tersentak saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja meraih dan memegang tangannya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan itu kembali hadir dalam diri Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan lilitan rambut itu, lalu menempelkan jari kelingkingnya di samping jari kelingking Jaejoong. Kemudian diikatnya kedua kelingking itu menggunakan helaian rambut tadi.

Kini kedua kelingking itu saling bertaut dengan sehelai rambut merah yang mengikatnya erat.

Jaejoong masih diam dan hanya menatap bingung tautan jemari itu.

"Terlihat seperti benang merah, kan? Takdir benang merah yang mengikat kita berdua."

_Deg!_

Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke arah Yunho. Perkataan Yunho barusan sungguh membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas.

Pelan..

Pelan..

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Yunho melirik sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat merah merekah seolah menantangnya untuk beradu dengan bibir miliknya.

Jaejoong terpaku ditempatnya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong saat melihat senyuman Yunho tadi. Secara refleks, Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya saat napas hangat Yunho menerpa kulit wajahnya.

_Cup~_

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat bibir Yunho menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Napasnya mulai memburu, dicengkeramnya erat telapak tangan Yunho.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Mengulum lembut bibir tebal nan penuh yang terasa sangat manis itu.

Dengan jemari yang bertautan erat dan kelingking yang terlilit helaian rambut merah, Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman mesra dengan latar belakang langit senja yang begitu indah.

Semoga...

Semoga inilah takdir mereka berdua...

.

.

.

Satu bulan. Waktu yang lumayan cepat bagi dua orang yang baru mengenal, namun sudah mengikat diri mereka dalam sebuah hubungan serius yang berlandaskan cinta. Tapi, bukankah cinta memang selalu bertindak di luar pemikiran akal sehat kita?

Sejak kejadian saat senja itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, setelah sebelumnya Yunho mengungkapkan perasaan dan isi hatinya pada Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sendiri bingung mengapa dia dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran Yunho untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat itu. Entah mengapa Jaejoong masih merasa ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti apakah yang dirasakannya itu adalah cinta atau bukan.

Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali memikirkannya, namun tetap saja dia masih dilanda keraguan. Tapi, Jaejoong mencoba untuk serius menjalani hubungannya dengan Yunho, mungkin saja keraguan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Sementara Yunho, lelaki bersurai merah itu menyukai Jaejoong saat pandangan pertama, saat dia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di _Cassiopeia High School_.

Saat itu, Yunho bersama ayahnya sedang menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus administrasi kepindahannya ke sekolah itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, Yunho melihat seorang murid lelaki bersurai hitam kelam sedang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan terus bergerak imut.

Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Yunho saat melihat sosok itu. Walaupun penampilannya terlihat seperti murid berandalan, namun Yunho masih bisa melihat aura kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah putih itu.

Saat itulah, Yunho bertemu dengan Jaejoong untuk yang pertama kalinya dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Teriakan Junsu menggema di kantin yang cukup ramai itu. Junsu tersenyum canggung saat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearahnya.

"Apa? Ka-kalian berpacaran?" Junsu menurunkan intonasi suaranya, namun tak mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku menerimanya," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Secepat itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Junsu menyandarkan punggungnya, "_Ah_, tidak. Hanya merasa hal ini terlalu cepat saja. Kukira kalian akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menyadari dan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing."

"Apa? Kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"_Ck_! Aku mengetahuinya dari interaksi kalian. Juga dari tatapan Yunho padamu. Tatapan itu benar-benar penuh cinta."

_Blush~_

Pipi Jaejoong merona seketika. Namun, Jaejoong segera berdehem untuk menutupi perubahan raut wajahnya. Pandangan matanya berubah menerawang ke depan.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku masih merasa ragu, Su-_ie_."

"Ada apa lagi? Berpacaran saja yang serius, lalu menikah, kemudian punya anak dan hidup kalian akan bahagia selamanya."

Junsu terkekeh dan tertawa riang. Melihat hal itu, Jaejoong semakin terlarut dalam pemikirannya.

"Aku... Aku takut jika yang kurasakan ini bukan cinta."

Junsu terdiam saat mendengar keseriusan dalam dalam ucapan Jaejoong. Namun, tak lama kemudian, dia menyentil dahi sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar bocah berandal! Jangan hanya bisa melanggar peraturan dan membuat keributan saja! Sekali-sekali kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana indahnya jatuh cinta. _Hah~_ Aku bersyukur Yunho datang dan memasuki kehidupanmu. Karena dengan begitu, bocah berandal sepertimu bisa merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Memangnya yang kurasakan ini benar-benar cinta?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya, "Apakah kau merasa senang saat bertemu dengan Yunho?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong.

"Senang dan merasa nyaman saat bersamanya?"

"Iya."

"Apakah jantungmu berdetak kencang saat berada didekatnya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Dan akan berdetak lebih kencang saat tangan kami bersentuhan."

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan saat dia menciummu?"

_Blush~_

Pipi Jaejoong kembali memerah. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Junsu yang kini terkekeh senang.

"_Hey_, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, bukan melihat pipimu yang memerah dengan sendirinya itu."

"_Hah~_ Aku tidak tahu, Su-_ie_. Terlalu sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya lewat kata-kata." Jaejoong kembali memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Sebegitu mengesankannya, _huh_? Hingga kau tidak mampu untuk menjelaskannya."

"_Ah_, itu..."

"Ck! Sudahlah! Kau hanya sedang menyangkal jika kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Yunho, Jae."

"Menyangkal?"

"Iya, itulah yang membuatmu menjadi ragu. Terima dan nikmati saja perasaan menyenangkan itu. Kurasa, Yunho tidak akan meragukan cintanya padamu. Jadi, kau harus tulus mencintainya juga."

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkataan Junsu mungkin memang benar adanya. Jaejoong hanya merasa bingung dan aneh dengan perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya itu.

"Sudahlah! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi! Seiring berjalannya waktu, keraguanmu pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Aku dapat merasakan jika Yunho memang benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Junsu yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Jaejoong.

"_Hah~_ Akhirnya bocah berandal kita yang satu ini jatuh cinta juga. Jujur, aku lebih menyukai sikapmu saat sedang dimabuk cinta seperti ini, Jae. Kau terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan, tidak seperti biasanya yang tampak galak dan menyebalkan. _Keke_!"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Junsu, namun pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya santai.

"Dan, _oh_! Baru kali ini juga aku melihat pipi sang berandalan ini bersemu merah karena malu. Ini kejadian langka! _Ah_, aku sungguh beruntung bisa melihatnya." Junsu tersenyum menggoda.

"_Yah_! Kim Junsu!" pekik Jaejoong sebal.

"Apa? Bukankah semua itu benar?"

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka membahasnya."

"_Yah_!"

"_Ahahaha_!"

.

.

.

"Apakah sekarang ini kita sedang berkencan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menjilati es krim _cone_ rasa vanila dalam genggamannya.

"_Hmm_, mungkin saja," gumam Yunho sembari meneguk air mineral yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Itu berarti kita berkencan setiap hari. Astaga! Ini sangat keren!"

Yunho tertawa mendengar celotehan Jaejoong. Kekasih cantiknya itu memang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir satu bulan. Dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah.

Mereka akan pergi ke taman, ke _game center_ atau sekedar menikmati suasana sore di tepi sungai sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dan saat ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menikmati sore yang cerah itu di taman favorit mereka. Lagipula, Jaejoong juga ingin menikmati es krim vanila kesukaannya yang dijual di kedai es krim tak jauh dari taman itu.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu. Jaejoong terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan saat dimabuk cinta seperti itu.

Lihat saja! Jaejoong memakan es krim dengan pose yang sangat imut. Lidah mungilnya menjulur lucu untuk menjilati es krim vanila yang dibelikan oleh Yunho untuknya. _Ah_, sepertinya cintanya pada Yunho membuat Jaejoong lupa sejenak akan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sebuah lagu untukmu, Yun. Ingin mendengarnya sekarang?" celetuk Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak sekarang, Jae. Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu itu saat pesta perpisahan nanti. Kau akan tampil bersama _band_-mu, kan?"

"Saat pesta perpisahan? Lama sekali, Yun. Masih sekitar enam bulan lagi," heran Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggunya. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kenangan yang indah saat kita lulus sekolah nanti."

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan bibirnya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan es krimnya. Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum. Diacaknya gemas rambut merah serupa miliknya itu.

"Mengapa masih mempertahankan rambut merah ini, _heum_? Apakah kau tidak lelah dihukum setiap hari karena rambut ini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku menyukainya. Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku harus dihukum setiap hari gara-gara rambut keren ini."

"Tapi, aku merasa kasihan padamu yang harus menjalani hukuman setiap pagi. Apakah kau memang sengaja mempertahankannya agar terlihat serasi dengan rambutku yang juga berwarna merah?"

"_Ah_, itu..."

Yunho tersenyum, "Tidak perlu terlihat sama untuk menunjukkan kepada orang lain jika kita psangan yang kompak dan serasi. Sesuatu yang sama memang menyenangkan, tapi sesuatu yang berbeda akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula, aku suka melihatmu dengan rambut hitammu itu. Kau terlihat lebih cantik, Jae."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat Yunho mengatakan jika dirinya terlihat cantik.

"_Ah_, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbicara kali ini. _Hmm_, ayo pulang saja sekarang! Hari sudah semakin sore dan es krimmu juga sudah habis."

Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih diam, namun kemudian menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan taman dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Jaejoong terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Dia masih saja memikirkan perkataan Yunho tadi.

Apakah sebaiknya dia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam atau tetap mempertahankan rambut merahnya agar tampak serasi dengan Yunho namun dengan resiko mendapatkan hukuman setiap harinya?

_Ah_, Jaejoong kembali dilanda kebingungan.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

pendek?

emang iya :P

*plok*

.

Balasan review: 

(Myjj2526)  
yup, semoga kamu suka ya, neng ;))

(Vivi)  
ini udah lanjut ^^

(DahsyatNyaff)  
ini lanjutannya :D

(pembaca)  
hhe, seperti biasa lah, si yunho langsung jatuh cinta ama jejung :D

(Park Changyi)  
ini udah update kilat belum?  
*eh*

(birin . rin)  
ini udah update ^^

(Reanelisabeth)  
iya, beda tapi sama *eh*  
ini udah lanjut ;))

(lyvjj1)  
yup, seneng aja bayangin yunho kalem kayak gitu, hhe  
ini lanjutannya ^^

(alby)  
iya, kan di chapter 1 yunho udah bilang klo rambutnya merah karena gen,  
ini lanjutannya :D

(ditstysandra)  
hhe, ayo rambutnya di cat merah juga! :D  
*eh*

(Ineedtohateyou)  
hhe, ini udah lanjut ^^ 

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**Myjj2526 | Vivi | DahsyatNyaff | pembaca | Park Changyi | birin . rin | Reanelisabeth | lyvjj1 | alby | ditstysandra | Ineedtohateyou**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	3. Chapter 3

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Series  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi, datar dan membosankan

Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah saya baca dan juga dari video klip lagu Kerispatih yang berjudul Aku Harus Jujur.

Special fic for **Na (Myjj2526)**  
Hope you like it, Dear ^^

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

"_Hah~_ Lelahnya!"

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas bangku taman. Pagi ini, Jaejoong dan beberapa murid lain yang juga melanggar aturan, mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan halaman dan taman belakang sekolah.

Satu jam berlalu dan mereka sudah selesai menjalankan hukuman itu. Kini mereka sedang beristirahat. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum pelajaran jam kedua dimulai.

Jaejoong memilih beristirahat di bangku taman yang letaknya agak tersembunyi, di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan dekat dengan kolam ikan.

Jaejoong menghirup udara disekelilingnya yang masih terasa segar. Gemericik air kolam menambah nyamannya suasana. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Tidur sebentar tidak masalah, kan?

"Ternyata kau ada di sini."

Jaejoong yang hampir saja terbuai alam mimpi, tiba-tiba terjaga dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya sambil memeluk beberapa buah buku yang lumayan tebal.

Yunho tersenyum singkat, lalu duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Pelajaran masih berlangsung, kan?" heran Jaejoong.

"Aku baru saja dari perpustakaan. Aku lupa mengerjakan PR, jadi aku dihukum untuk mengerjakannya di perpustakaan dan baru boleh kembali ke kelas saat jam kedua nanti," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau? Lupa membuat PR? Aku sungguh tidak percaya."

"_Hmm_, sebenarnya aku tidak lupa. Aku memang sengaja tidak mengerjakannya agar aku bisa dihukum. Sekali-sekali aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan hukuman."

"Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Cukup menyenangkan. _Yeah_, walaupun hukumanku tidak seberat hukumanmu. Tapi, aku lumayan menyukai suasana baru ini."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Yun."

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut hitam Jaejoong. _Eh_, hitam? Ya, Jaejoong telah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam.

"Rambutmu sudah kembali hitam, tapi mengapa kau masih dihukum juga? Kau melanggar peraturan apa lagi, _heum_?" tanya Yunho yang masih setia membelai rambut Jaejoong yang terasa halus ditangannya.

"Aku datang terlambat. Jadi, aku tetap dihukum. _Hehe_!"

"_Ck_! Kau ini! Sudah terlihat cantik, tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya membersihkan halaman sekolah."

Pipi Jaejoong memanas saat mendengar ucapan Yunho yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika dirinya cantik.

"Ak-aku tampan, Yun. Bukan cantik." Jaejoong berusaha mengelak.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Iya, kau tampan, tapi di mata orang lain. Tapi dimataku, kau selalu cantik, Jae."

_Blush~_

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak dapat mengelak dari semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jaejoong memang tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyebutnya cantik. Tapi, jika itu Yunho yang mengatakannya, entah mengapa dia sangat menyukainya.

"Apakah kau mengganti warna rambutmu karena perkataanku kemarin?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"_Ah_, tidak, Yun. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menggantinya. Junsu terus mendesakku. Dia merasa kasihan padaku karena aku selalu mendapat hukuman setiap hari. Dan, _yeah_, dia juga mengancam akan melaporkanku ke kepala sekolah jika aku terus mempertahankan rambut merahku itu. _Hah~_ Dia memang selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya."

"Tapi, kau baru menggantinya kemarin, tepat setelah aku mengatakan jika aku menyukai rambut hitammu."

"_Ah_, itu..."

Yunho tertawa, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Rambut merah, hitam atau bahkan warna lain pun tetap akan selalu cocok untukmu, Jae. Karena kau cantik..."

_Blush~_

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, Jung! Atau aku akan memukulmu dengan buku-buku tebalmu ini!"

Jaejoong berpura-pura kesal untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum geli. Dia suka menggoda kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dengan pipi merahmu itu, Jae!" celetuk Yunho yang masih betah menggoda Jaejoong.

"_Yah_! Diam kau, Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong malu.

"_Aaw~_ Sepertinya Jaejoongie kita yang cantik ini sedang marah."

"_Yah_!"

"_Ahaha_!"

.

.

.

_Hoam~_

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis saat mendengar suara kecil yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya.

"_Ck_! Mengantuk lagi," gumam Junsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya kini sepasang mata besar milik Jaejoong yang telah tertutup separuhnya.

Junsu berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu, "Jika kau tidur lagi, aku benar-benar akan merebut Yunho darimu!"

"_Yah_! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak dan berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat semua penghuni kelas kaget dan langsung menoleh kearahnya.

Junsu menghela napas. Pasti akan seperti itu kejadiannya. Reaksi Jaejoong memang selalu berlebihan.

"_Ah_, maaf! Teman-teman, Bu guru Lee, maaf telah mengganggu kalian!" Jaejoong tersenyum canggung sembari membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Seluruh isi kelas kembali terdiam. Pasalnya, Jaejoong kembali mengejutkan mereka dengan aksi permintaan maafnya.

Padahal selama ini jika Jaejoong membuat keributan, dia akan bersikap cuek dan sama sekali tidak peduli. Namun kali ini, _oh_! Sungguh aksi spontan yang sangat tidak terduga dari sang berandalan berwajah _androgini_ tersebut.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara penggaris kayu yang dipukulkan ke permukaan papan tulis berhasil memecah keheningan di dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi di lain waktu! Kau bisa kembali duduk, Kim Jaejoong. Pelajaran akan kembali dilanjutkan!" tegas Bu guru Lee.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun kembali fokus mengikuti pelajaran yang diampu guru wanita berkacamata itu.

"Kau mengejutkan seluruh penghuni kelas," bisik Junsu.

"_Ck_! Kau yang memulainya, Bebek!" desis Jaejoong.

"_Keke~_ Siapa suruh tertidur di dalam kelas!" Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai mencatat pelajaran lagi.

Jaejoong mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Seketika itu juga, pandangannya tertuju pada Yunho yang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat punggung lebar milik sang kekasih. _Ah_, Yunho terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

Jaejoong terus memandang punggung Yunho sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Hingga kemudian bisikan Junsu kembali mengusik kegiatan favoritnya.

"Lirik lagu yang sangat hebat! Tapi, justru terkesan jika kau sedang patah hati dan mengharapkan orang yang kau cintai bisa kembali lagi padamu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Junsu telah mengambil alih buku catatan miliknya. Sepertinya pemuda imut itu mengambil bukunya tanpa permisi karena terlalu penasaran dengan lirik lagu yang tertulis didalamnya.

"_Wow_! Ternyata kau bisa memahami artinya tanpa membuka kamus sedikit pun," kekeh Jaejoong, membuat Junsu mendengus kesal seketika.

_Yeah_, itu adalah lagu yang diciptakan Jaejoong khusus untuk Yunho. Lirik lagu itu menggunakan Bahasa Inggris secara keseluruhan. Dan setahu Jaejoong, Junsu sangat membenci pelajaran bahasa asing tersebut.

"Aku memang membenci Bahasa Inggris, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memahaminya. _Ck_, kau ini!"

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh.

"Benarkah terdengar seperti lagu patah hati? _Ah_, kurasa lagu ini merupakan salah satu lagu terbaik yang pernah kuciptakan. Bahkan, aku menulis liriknya hanya dalam waktu satu jam."

"Lalu, kau sudah menunjukkan lagu ini pada Yunho?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Dia ingin melihat penampilanku saat menyanyikan lagu ini di pesta perpisahan nanti."

"Lama sekali. Apa maksudnya?"

"Katanya, dia ingin mendapatkan kenangan indah saat kelulusan nanti."

"Kenangan indah? _Ck_! Kurasa dia sama anehnya denganmu. Ada-ada saja keinginannya," decak Junsu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum singkat.

Kenangan indah?

_Hmm_, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ujian kelulusan bagi para murid tingkat akhir baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan bulan depan.

Sekian lama waktu berlalu, banyak pula hal-hal dan peristiwa yang telah terjadi. Salah satunya adalah putusnya hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong satu bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengira jika pasangan serasi itu akan mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka. Padahal selama ini hubungan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja dan justru terlihat semakin mesra dari hari ke hari.

Tapi, itulah hidup. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana akhir dari sebuah kisah yang dulunya berawal begitu sempurna.

Yunholah yang mengakhiri kisah itu dengan alasan bahwa dia sudah merasa bosan dengan hubungannya bersama Jaejoong. Yunho merasa jika hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin terasa datar saja. Monoton dan membosankan.

Alasan konyol yang tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa jika hubungan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja dan justru mengalami kemajuan.

Dan tentu saja Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Yunho tersebut. Disaat dia telah jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada pria berambut merah itu, Yunho justru ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja hanya karena sebuah alasan yang konyol.

Tapi, Yunho tidak peduli. Dia tetap berniat putus dengan Jaejoong. Sejak saat itu, Yunho pun selalu menghindar dari Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong yang keras kepala justru tidak menghiraukan tindakan Yunho itu. Dia selalu mengikuti dan mendekati Yunho.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Yunho yang merasa terganggu, membentak dan memarahi Jaejoong. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti mengganggu kehidupannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh.

Sakit. Jaejoong merasa sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho. Rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan saat Yunho mengatakan jika ingin mengakhiri hubungannya.

Jaejoong yang selalu terlihat ceria dan baik-baik saja, kini terlihat dingin dan menakutkan. Jaejoong menjadi lebih pendiam. Junsu merasa prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Padahal semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi murid yang lebih rajin dan tidak berandalan lagi. Jaejoong juga rajin belajar sekarang. Dia sudah tidak pernah membolos, tidak pernah datang terlambat dan tidak lagi melanggar peraturan.

Semua itu karena Jung Yunho. Ya, Junsu harus berterima kasih Yunho yang telah memberikan perubahan positif pada Jaejoong. Tapi, sepertinya Junsu juga harus memberikan pelajaran pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Yunho memang memberikan perubahan positif, tapi dia juga yang telah menghancurkan perasaan sosok cantik bermata besar tersebut.

Jaejoong yang pendiam, lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Mencoba mengusir jauh kenangan-kenangannya bersama dengan Yunho. Bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak peduli, padahal di dalam hatinya, Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Yunho pun juga tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Dia sama pendiamnya seperti Jaejoong, Yunho seperti kembali menjadi dirinya saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah itu, penyendiri dan tanpa teman.

Hingga sekarang, satu bulan telah berlalu dan semuanya masih berjalan sangat kaku.

.

.

"Jae _Hyung_, apakah kita akan menampilkan lagu ciptaanmu itu saat pesta perpisahan nanti?" tanya Changmin, sang gitaris Toho _Band_, _band_ milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun. Lagu itu... Lagu yang dimaksud Changmin adalah lagu ciptaannya untuk Yunho. Lagu yang belum pernah dia nyanyikan karena Yunho ingin mendengar lagu itu saat pesta perpisahan sekolah nanti.

Tapi, sekarang hubungan mereka telah kandas. Apakah Jaejoong harus tetap menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya itu untuk Yunho?

"_Hyung_!"

Jaejoong terlonjak saat Changmin menepuk bahunya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak meminta maaf pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau melamun, _Hyung_? Jadi, bagaimana dengan lagunya?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kita akan tetap menampilkan lagu itu, Min. Seseorang ingin mendengarku menyanyikan lagu itu saat pesta perpisahan nanti."

Ya, Jaejoong tetap akan menepati janjinya untuk mempersembahkan lagu itu pada Yunho. _Ah_, semoga saja pemuda tampan itu masih mengingat keinginan yang pernah dilontarkannya itu.

"Baiklah, kita juga akan berlatih lagu ini untuk acara perpisahan itu. Ayo semangat!" pekik Changmin antusias.

"_Fighting_!" sahut anggota _band_ yang lain tak kalah antusias.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Otaknya kembali mengingat tentang apa yang pernah dikatakan Junsu padanya.

_Ah_, lagu itu...

Mengapa liriknya terasa begitu pas dengan kisah cintanya yang sekarang?

.

.

.

Semua anggota _band_ telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini hanya tinggal Jaejoong seorang diri di ruangan musik yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi lirik dan not-not balok. _Band_-nya akan menampilkan beberapa buah lagu saat acara perpisahan nanti, termasuk lagu ciptaannya untuk Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat serius mempelajari lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya tersebut.

"Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong terperanjat saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

_'Kapan Yunho masuk kemari? Mengapa aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka?'_ batin Jaejoong heran.

Jaejoong masih diam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lagipula, dia juga masih canggung untuk memulai obrolan dengan Yunho setelah sekian lama mereka kehilangan komunikasi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu," lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap mantan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong tertegun saat melihat Yunho tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

_Ah_, Jaejoong merindukan senyum itu. Senyuman khas milik Yunho yang selalu sukses membuatnya berkali-kali lipat jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan itu.

"Maaf karena telah membohongimu waktu itu. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mempercayai alasan konyolku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Jaejoong diam. Membiarkan Yunho mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan denganmu, sungguh. Aku justru semakin mencintaimu. Tapi, keadaanlah yang memaksaku untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Entah apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini kala mendengar ucapan Yunho yang masih mencintainya. Jaejoong masih diam dan menunggu Yunho melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ayahku mengetahui hubungan kita, Jae. Beliau marah besar dan menyuruhku untuk segera memutuskan hubunganku denganmu."

"Mengapa? Apakah ayahmu tidak menyukaiku karena aku ini bocah berandalan?" Kali ini Jaejoong bersuara.

Yunho menggeleng, "Seharusnya hubungan ini tidak pernah terjalin. Karena sedari awal, hubungan kita telah salah, Jae."

"Salah? Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Ayahmu pasti marah karena kau menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria. Ayahmu tidak ingin kau menjadi _gay_. Oleh karena itu, beliau menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku, kan?

Yunho menggeleng lagi, "Ini lebih serius daripada masalah _gay_. Ayahku menentang hubungan ini karena aku... karena aku bukan manusia, Jae."

"_Huh_? Bukan manusia?" Jaejoong semakin bingung sekarang.

"Kau benar. Aku bukanlah manusia. Aku adalah malaikat bersayap hitam," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian tawanya meledak, menggema memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

"Malaikat? Bersayap hitam? _Ahaha_! Kau ini sangat pandai membuat lelucon, Yun."

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Brak!_

Meja kayu yang berada di depan Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan kemudian menghantam tembok dengan kerasnya. Menyebabkan kertas-kertas berisi lagu-lagu itu berhamburan jatuh ke atas lantai.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong melebar, mulutnya pun terbuka sempurna. Benarkah jika Yunho bukanlah sosok manusia biasa?

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" tanya Yunho dengan nada datar dan terdengar sangat dingin. Jaejoong merinding seketika.

"Ba-baiklah, ak-aku percaya padamu. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak awal? Mengapa harus membohongiku dengan alasan konyol macam itu?"

"Jika aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya saat itu, memangnya kau akan langsung mempercayaiku?"

_Oh~_

Jaejoong _speechless_. Ucapan Yunho seperti pisau yang tepat menusuk jantungnya.

Hening.

Diam.

Selama beberapa menit, Yunho dan Jaejoong terdiam.

Hingga kemudian, Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Walaupun masih terdiam, namun Jaejoong tetap mengamati pergerakan Yunho lewat sudut matanya.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

Baju seragam yang dikenakan Yunho robek dengan sendirinya. Kini dia telah _topless_, memperlihatkan sebentuk tubuh tegap atletis, lengkap dengan _sixpack_ dan kulit kecoklatan alami yang terlihat mengkilat.

_Sret~_

_Sret~_

_Splash~_

Terdengar suara aneh dari bagian belakang tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mampu menganga tidak percaya saat sepasang sayap lebar berwarna hitam mulai muncul dan berkepak indah dari balik tubuh Yunho.

Cahaya putih tipis perlahan muncul dan mengelilingi tubuh Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot dari kursi yang didudukinya. Kini dia terduduk di atas lantai sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri sosok Yunho yang sebenarnya, sesosok malaikat tampan bersayap hitam.

Rambut merah Yunho tampak sangat indah. Terlihat kontras dengan kulit kecoklatan yang membalut tubuhnya dan juga sepasang sayap hitam yang tertanam kokoh dipunggungnya.

Celana seragam Yunho kini telah berganti dengan celana hitam longgar. Sepatu yang tadi dikenakannya pun kini hilang entah kemana. Nyatanya Yunho tidak menggunakan alas kaki apapun sekarang.

Sayap hitam itu masih menjadi fokus utama Jaejoong. Benar-benar lebar dan tampak kokoh. Mengepak pelan dan teratur, terlihat sangat indah. Jaejoong memandangnya takjub.

Yunho berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong, lalu berjongkok di depan lelaki berparas cantik sekaligus tampan tersebut. Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi permukaan putih mulus itu.

"Ka-kau siapa?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku Yunho. Yunhomu, Jae." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bukan Yunho! Yunhoku adalah manusia biasa, sama sepertiku. Dia sangat mencintaiku dan tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Dia juga berjanji akan menikahiku, sehingga dengan begitu kami bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Kau jangan bermain-main denganku! Tahu apa kau tentang Yunhoku, _huh_?"

Yunho menatap sendu sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat kacau sekarang. Sosok cantik itu sedang mencoba menyangkal kenyataan yang ada.

"Jaejoongie..."

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya lembut. Air mata Jaejoong kian mengalir deras kala kehangatan itu kembali dirasakannya. Kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Yunho dan panggilan kesayangan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya dari mulut pria yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Yunho mendesah lega saat Jaejoong tidak menolak sentuhannya. Direngkuhnya perlahan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar karena tangis. Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh itu menegang dalam pelukannya.

"_Sstt_, tenanglah! Jangan menangis lagi, oke?! Dadaku terus berdenyut nyeri melihat keadaanmu yang kacau seperti ini," bisik Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Isakannya seolah lenyap saat Yunho mulai memeluknya. Namun, air matanya masih setia mengalir deras dan sebagian membasahi dada telanjang Yunho yang mendekapnya.

"Yun...ho..." lirih Jaejoong nyaris tak terdengar.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Yunho merasakan dadanya semakin basah, tubuh Jaejoong pun makin bergetar tidak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho berbisik lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Sayapnya yang sedari tadi mengepak pelan, kini bergerak ke depan dan saling menumpu, melingkupi tubuh kedua insan yang masih setia berpelukan erat itu.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Hmm, maaf!  
Saya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang malaikat atau hal-hal sejenisnya. Cerita di atas hanya imajinasi saya saja yang terinspirasi saat melihat video klip Kerispatih itu.

Hhe~  
Maaf ya jika terkesan aneh dan ngawur ._.v

Dan soal sayap hitam, bukan berarti Yunho adalah malaikat yang jahat, ya. Saya hanya merasa jika sayap hitam terlihat lebih cocok dengan rambut merah milik Yunho. Jadi, kembali lagi jika hal ini adalah imajinasi saya semata.

Don't like, don't bash, okay! ;)

.

**Balasan review:**

(Myjj2526)  
Hhe, semoga kamu tidak merasa bosan ama lanjutan cerita ff ini, ya, dear ;))

(MaxMin)  
Kamu kok minta maaf terus? ._.a  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(alby)  
Iya, bayangin aja Jejung pas jaman konser itu, *eh*  
Ini udah update ^^

(hyokichoi)  
Apalagi kalo YunJae yang jatuh cinta :D  
*eih*

(ditstysandra)  
Hhe, warna hitam emang yang paling keren :D

(Vivi)  
Jejung mah emang suka menggalau  
*eh*

(MPREG Lovers)  
Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(AliveYJ)  
*tangkap jidat*  
Terima kasih banyak atas review dan koreksinya, eL :))  
Ini lanjutannya, mohon koreksinya lagi yaa ^^

(roostafaelf)  
Kan Yunho emang aslinya kalem :D *eh*  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(YumiChwang)  
Rambutmu aja yang dicat pake cat tembok, Yum :3 *plak*  
Makasih review-nya :*

(Guest)  
Ini lanjutannya ^^  
Konfliknya udah mulai keliatan tuh, tapi ga bakalan berat2 amat, sih  
Tuh Changmin udah nongol walaupun cuma sekilas ._.v  
Chun belum dapet peran di sini, mungkin di beberapa chapter berikutnya baru dia nongol ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**Myjj2526 | MaxMin | alby | hyokichoi | ditstysandra | Vivi | MPREG Lovers | AliveYJ | roostafaelf | YumiChwang | Guest **

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^ 

_nobi nobbehissa_


	4. Chapter 4

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Series

by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi, datar dan membosankan

Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah saya baca dan juga dari video klip lagu Kerispatih yang berjudul Aku Harus Jujur.

Special fic for **Na (Myjj2526)**

Hope you like it, Dear ^^

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

_Pluk!_

_Pluk!_

Jaejoong terus melemparkan batu-batu kecil ke arah sungai yang terbentang dihadapannya. Sesekali dihelanya napas panjang. Banyak hal yang berputar diotaknya sekarang.

Jaejoong duduk di atas rerumputan dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada lutut-lututnya. Sepasang mata besarnya menatap hampa aliran air sungai yang menampakkan riak-riak kecil akibat tiupan angin.

_Hhh~_

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perasaan bingung lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Bingung tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan bingung tentang tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya

Setelah kejadian aneh yang menimpanya tadi siang, Jaejoong mendapati dirinya terbangun dan telah berada di ruang kesehatan. Kata petugas yang berjaga, Yunholah yang membawanya ke ruang itu dan mengatakan jika dirinya pingsan di ruang musik.

Saat Jaejoong bertanya di mana keberadaan Yunho, petugas itu menjawab jika Yunho langsung pergi sesaat setelah membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Sungguh, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran lelaki berambut merah itu. Mengapa Yunho tidak menemaninya hingga sadar dan justru memilih untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja?

_Sret~_

Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Langit sore akan segera berubah menjadi langit malam. Dia harus segera pulang ke rumah.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan, terlihat santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Walaupun begitu, berbagai macam hal masih setia berputar di dalam kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya sedang berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"_Hey_, Jaejoongie!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jaejoong tersenyum antusias, lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri si pelaku pemanggil namanya.

"Selamat sore, Paman Hong!" sapa Jaejoong riang saat sudah berada di hadapan seorang pria berkepala botak dan berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"_Eii_, ini hampir malam, Joongie. Baru pulang sekolah, _huh_?" balas pria botak yang dipanggil Paman Hong itu.

"_Hmm_, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi, Paman. Aku menghabiskan soreku di tepi sungai. Paman tahu sendiri, kan, jika aku sangat suka melihat matahari terbenam dari tempat itu. Sungguh indah!"

Paman Hong terkekeh, "Melihat _sunset _sambil memikirkan sesuatu, _heum_?"

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung. _Ah_, pria berusia 35 tahun itu memang sangat memahami dirinya.

"Ada masalah apa lagi? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan si tampan berambut merah itu?" tanya Paman Hong yang ternyata tepat sasaran.

Paman Hong memang mengenal Yunho. Jaejoonglah yang memperkenalkannya saat mereka sedang mengunjungi salon milik pria berkepala botak itu. Jaejoong sendiri dekat dengan Paman Hong karena dia adalah salah satu pelanggan setia di salon itu.

Dulu, Jaejoong memang sering bergonta-ganti model dan warna rambut. Oleh karena itu, dia sering mengunjungi salon Paman Hong dan mempercayakan rambutnya untuk dieksperimen sedemikian rupa oleh sang pemilik salon.

Sampai sekarang pun, Jaejoong masih setia mengunjungi salon itu, namun tidak sesering dulu. Dia hanya akan datang untuk memangkas rambutnya yang sudah memanjang saja, tidak berniat untuk mengganti modelnya ataupun mewarnai rambutnya lagi. Jaejoong benar-benar betah dengan rambut hitamnya sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi kalian lulus. Apakah kali ini kalian akan benar-benar berpisah? _Hah~ _Padahal aku merasa jika Yunho sangat cocok denganmu. Bahkan saat mendengar kalian putus, aku turut bersedih. _Hey_, apakah kau tidak berniat untuk kembali saja pada Yunhomu itu?"

_'Jika bisa, aku akan melakukannya, Paman,'_ batin Jaejoong sendu.

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin rambut merah seperti dulu lagi, Paman. Salon ini belum tutup, kan?"

Sebelah alis Paman Hong terangkat. Dia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi kemudian, dia menghela napas dan memahami jika Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin membahas hal apapun sekarang.

"Kalaupun salon ini sudah tutup, aku akan membukanya kembali jika kau yang meminta. Ayo masuk! Sudah lama aku tidak bereksperimen dengan rambutmu, Jaejoongie. _Hihi_!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Paman Hong yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki salon. Entah apa yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya sekarang hingga dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengecat kembali rambutnya dengan warna merah.

Apakah agar terlihat sama dan serasi lagi dengan rambut merah milik Yunho? _Hmm_, Jaejoong pun juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"_Hyaaa_!"

Dua suara teriakan yang berbeda itu mewarnai pagi yang cukup cerah dan tenang di _Cassiopeia High School_. Terlihat seorang murid lelaki berwajah imut tengah menjewer telinga seorang murid lelaki berambut merah.

"Ujian memang sudah berakhir, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak sesuka hatimu. Kau akan tetap dihukum karena melanggar peraturan, Kim!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap telinga kanannya yang terasa panas akibat jeweran sang sahabat. "Kau bukan lagi ketua komite kedisiplinan, Su-_ie_. Tapi, kau masih saja tega menghukum sahabatmu yang baik ini," celetuk Jaejoong.

Junsu memutar bola matanya, "Jabatanku memang sudah berakhir. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa lagi menegakkan kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Aku masih harus membimbing para anggota baru. Dan lagi, murid yang melanggar aturan tetaplah harus dihukum, sekalipun itu kau yang merupakan sahabatku sendiri."

"_Haish_! Baiklah! Aku akan menjalankan hukuman darimu," pasrah Jaejoong.

"_Ck_, kau ini! Sudah akan lulus, tapi justru melanggar peraturan lagi. Kukira seorang Kim Jaejoong telah benar-benar berubah sekarang. Tapi ternyata, kau masih sama seperti yang dulu."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Aku tetaplah aku. Berubah atau tidak, aku tetaplah Kim Jaejoong yang kau kenal. Sudahlah! Hukuman apa yang akan kuterima kali ini?"

"Membersihkan perpustakaan dan ruang laboratorium," balas Junsu cepat.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera bergabung dengan murid-murid lain yang juga melanggar peraturan. Nantinya, mereka akan bersama-sama menjalankan hukuman akibat dari perbuatan mereka.

Di balik sebuah pohon, tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perubahan penampilan Jaejoong hari ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan menuju ruang kelasnya karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu. Hari pengumuman kelulusan telah tiba. Murid-murid kelas tiga bersorak penuh gembira karena telah berhasil lulus. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menangis haru karena bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan.

Begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Pemuda bermata besar itu seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Namanya, tercetak jelas di urutan pertama daftar murid-murid yang lulus. Ini menandakan jika Jaejoong lulus dengan nilai tertinggi dari semua murid tingkat akhir _Cassiopeia High School_. Bahkan Yunho yang notabene lebih pintar daripada Jaejoong, harus puas berada di urutan kedua.

Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Kerja kerasnya selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong membuktikan bahwa murid berandalan seperti dirinya pun bisa juga meraih prestasi, bukan hanya bisa melanggar peraturan dan mencari keributan saja.

Jung Yunho. _Ah_, sepertinya Jaejoong harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada murid tampan itu. Berkat Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi lebih giat belajar. Bahkan saat hubungan mereka sudah berakhir pun, Jaejoong berusaha melupakan kenangan pahit itu dengan belajar dan terus belajar. Yunho benar-benar telah memberikan perubahan besar pada diri Jaejoong.

"_Kyaa_! Selamat, Jae! Aku tidak menyangka jika dibalik rambut merah menyebalkan ini terdapat sebentuk otak yang sangat jenius. Kau hebat!"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Junsu. Jaejoong juga mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka pun berpikiran sama seperti Junsu, tidak menyangka jika seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berandal akan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah mereka.

Saat murid-murid lain masih terlarut dalam kegembiraan mereka, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menyingkir dan meninggalkan keramaian tersebut diam-diam. Jaejoong melenggang santai menuju tempat favoritnya di taman belakang sekolah. Sebuah bangku taman yang terletak paling ujung dan dekat dengan kolam ikan.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat tempat favoritnya sudah terlebih dahulu ditempati oleh seseorang. Seorang lelaki berambut merah tengah duduk di bangku itu sambil memberi makan ikan-ikan yang hidup di dalam kolam.

Menyadari kedatangan orang lain, lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Bibir hatinya mengulas senyuman lembut. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Senyumnya pun terlihat kaku juga.

Entahlah, dia sendiri juga merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana saat berhadapan dengan sosok tampan yang selama ini telah merajai hati dan pikirannya. Hubungan mereka berdua masih terasa canggung, walaupun Yunho telah mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya pada Jaejoong di ruang musik sebulan yang lalu.

_Sret~_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum manis dan menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau telah bekerja keras selama ini. Kau hebat, Jaejoongie! Selamat atas kelulusan dan pencapaian terbaikmu. Aku bangga padamu!" puji Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong refleks tersenyum, walaupun masih tampak kaku.

Jaejoong ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa dia merasa kesulitan untuk melakukan hal itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengatur napasnya dengan bola mata yang terus bergerak gelisah.

"Kutunggu penampilanmu di acara perpisahan seminggu lagi."

Hanya kalimat itu yang Yunho ucapkan sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja bahkan di saat pemuda cantik itu belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jaejoong? Mengapa kau mendadak menjadi orang linglung saat bersama dengan Yunho tadi?" lirih Jaejoong pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pipinya.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan membahana di aula _Cassiopeia High School_. Toho _Band _baru saja mengakhiri lagu yang mereka tampilkan. Seluruh anggota _band_ tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sang vokalis, Jaejoong, tersenyum cerah menatap keramaian di bawah panggung sana. Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan murid-murid tingkat akhir _Cassiopeia High School_, setelah sebelumnya mereka terlarut dalam kesibukan mempersiapkan dan menghadapi ujian akhir, hingga akhirnya lulus. Dan sekarang, saatnya mereka untuk bersenang-senang bersama sebelum akhirnya berpisah dan melanjutkan kuliah ke universitas yang mereka dambakan.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Apa kalian menikmati malam ini?" sapa Jaejoong yang langsung dibalas oleh sorak sorai para murid.

"Oh, ya! Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang telah berhasil lulus ujian. Kalian telah bekerja keras selama ini. Saatnya kita untuk bersenang-senang sekarang!"

Sorak sorai kembali terdengar. Jaejoong tersenyum antusias. Pandangannya mengedar dan dan berhenti pada satu titik. Tatapan mata musang itu beradu dengan tatapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, membuat sosok bermata musang itu ikut mengulum senyum juga.

"Apa kalian masih bersemangat?" pekik Jaejoong dan dibalas oleh teriakan riuh yang sama.

"Oke, lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu terbaik yang pernah kuciptakan. Aku akan menyanyikannya malam ini khusus untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku."

Suara riuh kembali membahana. Jaejoong terkekeh, "Semoga kalian juga menikmati lagu ini."

Suara petikan gitar terdengar. Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

.

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street **

**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly **

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall **

**Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**

.

Jaejoong menyanyikan bait-bait awal lagu itu dengan mata terpejam. Dia terlihat menikmati setiap lirik dan nada lagu yang berpadu indah. Sesaat sebelum menyanyikan bagian _reffrain_, Jaejoong membuka matanya.

.

___**Losing him was blue like I'd never known **_

___**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_

___**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_

___**But loving him was red **_

___**Loving him was red**_

.

Suasana pesta makin terasa ramai. Murid-murid tampak menikmati lagu yang ditampilkan Jaejoong dan kawan-kawannya.

.

___**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_

___**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**_

___**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_

___**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

**__****Losing him was blue like I'd never known**

**__****Missing him was dark grey all alone**

**__****Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never m****_et_**

**_But loving him was red_**

**_Oh, red Burning red_**

.

Pandangan kedua mata itu kembali beradu. Walau hanya beberapa detik, namun sanggup membuat hati keduanya berdesir hangat seketika. Jaejoong masih fokus bernyanyi dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho.

.

**__****Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**

**__****Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**

**__****But moving on from him is impossible**

**__****When I still see it all in my head**

**__****In burning red**

**__****Burning, it was red**

___**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**_

___**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_

___**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_

___**'Cause loving him was red Yeah, yeah, red**_

___**We're burning red**_

___**And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head**_

___**Comes back to me, burning red**_

___**Yeah, yeah**_

___**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street **_

.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan puas terdengar saat Toho _Band _mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Kelima anggota band itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan lagi. Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang. Hatinya lega karena dia telah menepati janjinya pada Yunho.

Yunho?

Eh?

Jaejoong tersentak dan segera menoleh ke tempat di mana sebelumnya Yunho berada. Namun, pemuda tampan berambut merah itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja, malam semakin larut dan semua orang masih berkumpul di aula sekolah untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan.

Seusai tampil tadi, Jaejoong langsung melesat meninggalkan aula tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hal itu membuat para anggota _band_-nya hanya bisa terheran-heran tidak mengerti.

Bangku taman belakang sekolah, itulah tujuan Jaejoong saat ini. Dia langsung teringat tempat itu saat mendapati Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kerumunan. Jaejoong berpikir, Yunho pasti berada di sana.

Dan, tepat sekali dugaan Jaejoong. Yunho memang berada di tempat favorit Jaejoong itu. Duduk tenang di bangku taman sambil memandang langit yang tampak cerah malam ini.

"Oh, kau datang kemari juga." Suara berat Yunho terdengar. Bibir hatinya melengkung riang.

Jaejoong mengulas senyum. Dia menghampiri Yunho dan duduk menyebelahinya. Penerangan taman di waktu malam memang agak minim, hanya ada sebuah lampu taman yang berada di samping kolam ikan. Itupun sinarnya tidak begitu terang.

"Lagumu sangat bagus. Terima kasih sudah menciptakannya untukku. Aku menyukainya," puji Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak memainkan ujung jaket yang sedang dipakainya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah ke mana?" tanya Yunho.

"_Hmm_, aku belum tahu. Tapi, Junsu merekomendasikanku untuk mendaftar di Universitas Bolero. Kau tahu, kan, Bolero adalah universitas terbaik di Seoul," jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk paham. Menurutnya, Jaejoong pasti bisa dengan mudah diterima di universitas itu mengingat nilai kelulusan Jaejoong yang sangat tinggi dan memuaskan.

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menegang saat Yunho mengacak surai merahnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar di dalam dirinya. _Ah_, Jaejoong sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Mengapa mewarnai rambutmu lagi, heum?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku... merindukan rambut merah ini. Rambut ini mengingatkanku pada banyak hal. Anggap saja aku sedang bernostalgia mengingat semuanya."

Sebenarnya Yunho tahu jika dirinyalah alasan terbesar mengapa Jaejoong mengganti warna rambutnya. Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah kita akan berpisah? Benarkah kita tidak bisa kembali bersama lagi seperti dulu? Benarkah aku akan kehilanganmu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu meluncur cepat dari mulut Jaejoong. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari mata besarnya.

"Kurasa, kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata basahnya. "Katakan! Tolong katakan hal apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menghentikan itu semua!"

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya perlu menerima semua kenyataan ini. Lalu, lupakanlah pelan-pelan dan kembalilah menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasa. Anggap saja jika Jung Yunho yang kau kenal sudah mati."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. "Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk menganggapmu mati dan melupakan semua ini? Kau pikir, kau siapa, _heh_? Kurang ajar sekali."

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Jae. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terus menerus sakit hati."

Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Yunho. Di berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda tampan itu. "Lalu, menurutmu, apa yang kau katakan tadi bisa menghindarkanku dari rasa sakit yang menyerang hatiku? _Hell_! Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari yang kau bayangkan, Jung!"

Yunho diam. Dia tahu jika ucapannya telah menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Tapi, Yunho sudah tidak mempunyai cara lain lagi untuk mengungkapkannya. Yunho memang harus segera pergi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri, lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

"Aku..."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Aku akan menuruti. Aku akan menganggapmu mati dan menghapus semua kenangan yang menurutmu tidak penting itu. Aku berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik tanpa adanya orang menyebalkan sepertimu yang berada disekelilingku. Pergi sana ke neraka! Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho!"

_Brak!_

Jaejoong menendang keras bangku taman yang Yunho duduki, menyebabkan bangku besi itu bergetar dan membuat Yunho kaget hingga akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh di atas rerumputan. Yunho meringis kecil. Mata musangnya masih setia menatap punggung Jaejoong yang bergerak menjauh darinya.

Jaejoong berlari kencang meninggalkan taman. Hatinya sakit. Air matanya mengalir deras seolah sedang berlomba dengan langkah kakinya yang mengayun cepat.

_Brak!_

Jaejoong mengunci diri di dalam sebuah bilik toilet. Dia duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir dari celah sempit yang terkatup berdiri. Wujudnya telah berubah menjadi malaikat. Sayap hitam kokohnya mengepak pelan. Cahaya putih berkilauan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Waktunya di dunia sudah hampir habis, Yunho harus segera pergi.

Tidak dipungkiri, hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit saat melihat tangis Jaejoong. Tapi, semua ini memang harus diakhiri. Yunho berharap agar setelah ini Jaejoong dapat hidup lebih baik lagi dan kelak akan menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Yunho memandang langit dan tersenyum lembut. Tubuhnya mulai melayang dengan sayap yang mengepak pelan. Yunho harus kembali ke tempat di mana dia berasal, meninggalkan semua yang ada di bumi, termasuk seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, Kim Jaejoong.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Jaejoong berjalan menuju aula. Setelah puas menangis, dia membasuh mukanya dan bergegas menemui teman-temannya yang masih asyik menikmati pesta.

"_Hoii_, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menoleh. Yihan, teman sekelasnya, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Lelaki itu lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Hmm_, ini..." Yihan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Tadi, setelah kau selesai tampil, Yunho mencarimu. Tapi, kami juga tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Lalu, dia menitipkan kotak ini padaku. Katanya, ini adalah hadiah ucapan selamatnya atas kelulusanmu," jelas Yihan.

Sontak, Jaejoong terkejut. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas jika dia sedari tadi bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi, ini...

"Terima kasih, Yihan! Aku akan menyusul Yunho!" Jaejoong menyambar cepat kotak itu dan langsung berlari meninggalkan aula.

_Hosh~_

_Hosh~_

Jaejoong menetralkan napasnya. Dia sudah sampai di tempat yang beberapa menit lalu dia tinggalkan. Namun, bangku itu sudah kosong. Yunho sudah tidak ada di sana lagi.

Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dengan tergesa. Dia mengambil isinya dan menatapnya diam. Sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi miniatur sepasang malaikat pria berambut merah, yang satunya bersayap putih dan yang satunya lagi bersayap hitam. Kedua tangan boneka kecil itu saling bertaut. Terdapat beberapa helaian merah yang mengikat tautan tangan tersebut. Dan Jaejoong yakin, itu adalah rambut Yunho.

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot. Dia terduduk di atas rerumputan sambil memeluk erat kotak itu. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Jung Yunho bodoh!" lirihnya terisak.

_Wush~_

Angin malam bertiup. Agak kencang dan mulai menebarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sehelai bulu hitam melayang tertiup angin dan jatuh perlahan di depan tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil bulu yang serupa bulu angsa itu. Dia teringat sayap hitam milik mendekap bulu itu bersama kotak kaca pemberian Yunho. Dia pun kembali menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho..."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

Makin gaje-kah?

Huhu~

.

Balasan review:

(Shim JaeCho)  
Ga papa, selamat datang :))  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(danactebh)  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(Silent Kaisoo)  
Ini udah lanjut :D

(Park Changyi)  
Hhe, selamat menikmati kembali ^^  
Ini udah update :D

(Liezapetals)  
Yup, sesuai cerita di vidklip Kerispatih yang saya jadiin inspirasi :))  
Ini udah update, tapi maaf lama ._.v

(Reanelisabeth)  
Aah, saya kurang tahu hal-hal yang semacam itu .  
*eh*

(birin . rin)  
Iya, chapter-nya memang pendek ._.v

(pembaca)  
Iya, maaf saya ndak ahli(?) bikin chapter yg panjang n detail.  
Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ^^

(ditstysandra)  
Iya, Yunho bukan manusia.

(Shanzec)  
Hmm, sepertinya begitu :))  
*eh*

(Myjj2526)  
Kamu pengennya heppy ending, kan?  
Ya aku bakal bikin yang happy ending, tenang aja ;))

(Guest)  
Ga ada, mereka tetap berpisah.  
Keep reading aja ;))

(AliveYJ)  
Ini lanjutannya, eL ^^  
Terima kasih banyak, komenmu selalu detail :*  
Ini dikoreksi lagi yaa ^^

(YumiChwang)  
Mana ada malaikat pemules(?) perut? ._.a

(hanasukie)  
Ga papa, selamat datang :))  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(Syrenka2)  
Ga, kok. Ini udah update ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**Shim JaeCho | danactebh | Silent Kaisoo | Park Changyi | Liezapetals | Reanelisabeth | birin . rin | pembaca | ditstysandra | Shanzec | Myjj2526 | Guest | AliveYJ | YumiChwang | hanasukie | Syrenka2 **

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa-


	5. Chapter 5

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Series

by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi, datar dan membosankan

Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah saya baca dan juga dari video klip lagu Kerispatih yang berjudul Aku Harus Jujur.

Special fic for **Na (Myjj2526)**

Hope you like it, Dear ^^

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

**Seven years later ...**

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Sepasang mata besarnya fokus mengamati lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tersebar di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah pena, sesekali bergerak untuk menuliskan sesuatu.

"Pendapatan bulan ini naik dua persen," senyumnya. Jaejoong meletakkan penanya di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Seperti itulah gambaran seorang Kim Jaejoong di masa kini. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Selepas SMA, Jaejoong melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Bolero dan mengambil jurusan bisnis. Jaejoong belajar selama empat tahun dan akhirnya lulus dengan predikat yang sangat memuaskan.

Setelah lulus, dia sempat bekerja di sebuah perusahaan asing dan menduduki jabatan sebagai staf pemasaran. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung selama 2 tahun saja karena Jaejoong akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berwirausaha.

Jaejoong baru menginjak usia 24 tahun pada saat itu. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka usaha kafe miliknya sendiri. Berbekal pengalamannya dalam ilmu bisnis dan pemasaran, Jaejoong mengelola kafe itu dengan baik. Bahkan sekarang, kafenya berkembang cukup pesat. Jaejoong pun berencana untuk membuka cabang kafenya di tempat lain.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!" titah Jaejoong pada orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

_Ceklek~_

"Selamat siang, _Hyung_!"

Seorang pria berpakaian _waiter_ masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Oh, kau, Chun. Duduklah!"

Lelaki ber-_name_ _tag_ Park Yoochun itu mengangguk sopan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Chun? Apa ada masalah di kafe?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ah_, tidak, _Hyung_. Aku menemuimu untuk meminta ijin. Sore nanti, teman lamaku akan datang dari Jepang dan hendak menetap di Korea. Aku berencana untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Bisakah aku mendapatkan ijin untuk itu, _Hyung_? _Hyung_ bisa memotong gajiku hari ini sesuai jam kerja yang kutinggalkan."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Yoochun. Pria berkening lebar itu sudah bekerja dikafenya sejak pertama kali dibuka, namun sikap dan cara bicaranya masih selalu sopan pada Jaejoong.

"Kau ini seperti dengan orang lain saja, Chun. Bahkan jika kau meminta cuti sekalipun, aku akan mengabulkannya dan tetap membayar penuh gajimu," gurau Jaejoong. Yoochun tersenyum lima jari.

"Tapi, ini hari Minggu, _Hyung_. Kafe pasti akan sangat ramai. Aku takut jika karyawan lain akan merasa terbebani dengan pekerjaan yang kutinggalkan."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan! Aku akan menyuruh Changmin untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu sementara dan aku bisa membantu di bagian dapur. Aku tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini, jadi aku akan tetap berada di kafe hingga malam."

Yoochun tersenyum canggung, "_Ah_, baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu, _Hyung_!"

Jaejoong tertawa lagi. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Kau bahkan masih saja memanggilku _Hyung_ padahal kita lahir di tahun yang sama."

"Walaupun begitu, kau lima bulan lebih tua dariku, _Hyung_. Kau juga atasanku, jadi aku harus tetap bersikap sopan padamu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah dirimu, Park! Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau mempunyai teman yang berasal dari Jepang?"

"Sebenarnya, dia orang Korea, _Hyung_. Aku berteman akrab dengannya semasa SMA, namun dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang setelah lulus. Dan sekarang, dia kembali ke Korea untuk merintis kembali usaha _Event Organizer_ milik keluarganya yang sempat _collapse_."

"_Ooh_..." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengira jika teman Yoochun itu berkewarganegaraan Jepang yang tidak tahu-menahu soal Korea.

"Kapan-kapan, aku akan mengajaknya kemari dan memperkenalkannya padamu, _Hyung_. Dia sangat tampan, kau pasti menyukainya."

Mata Jaejoong melotot horor. "_Yah_! Kau berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengannya? Dasar jidat!"

"_Hahaha_! Siapa tahu kalian cocok. Memangnya, kau tidak merasa bosan menyandang status _single_ diusiamu yang sudah sematang ini, _Hyung_? Sekian tahun berlalu, sudah saatnya kau membuka dirimu."

Jaejoong terdiam. Sudah saatnyakah dia membuka hatinya untuk kehadiran cinta yang baru?

Sebenarnya, Yoochun tidak terlalu detail mengetahui tentang masa lalu Jaejoong. Yang dia tahu, hubungan Jaejoong dan kekasihnya berakhir saat kelulusan SMA. Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong menutup dirinya dan mencoba melupakan mantan kekasihnya dengan cara belajar dan bekerja keras hingga tak kenal waktu.

Bahkan hingga sekarang, Jaejoong masih tenggelam di dalam dunia miliknya sendiri dan masih enggan untuk memberikan hatinya pada orang lain. Yoochun tahu, Jaejoong masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Hyung_! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chun," senyum Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum canggung. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat bos cantiknya itu kembali teringat pada masa lalunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku, _Hyung_. Terima kasih atas ijinnya. Maaf telah mengganggu dan menyita waktumu, _Hyung_." Yoochun undur diri.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, "Tidak masalah."

Yoochun mengangguk dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memghela napas dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tangannya terulur membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kaca dari dalam sana.

Jaejoong menaruh kotak kaca itu di atas meja kerjanya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan dagu yang menumpu diatasnya. Mata besarnya memandang sendu kotak kaca pemberian Yunho tersebut.

"Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya..."

.

.

.

_Kling!_

"Selamat datang!"

Yoochun tersenyum lebar mendengar sapaan Jaejoong saat dia baru saja memasuki kafe. Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang menjaga meja kasir.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Chun. Kukira ada pelanggan yang datang," celetuk Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum canggung, "_Hehe_! Maaf, _Hyung_!"

"Cepat sekali kau kembali. Ini bahkan belum genap dua jam waktu ijinmu."

"Tentu saja cepat. Aku hanya menjemputnya di bandara, lalu mengantarkannya ke apartemenku. Aku bilang padanya jika aku harus kembali bekerja. Untung saja dia paham dan tidak banyak protes."

"Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja diapartemenmu? _Hey_, setidaknya kau bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan atau menawarinya makan malam. Waktu ijinmu masih tersisa banyak, harusnya kau memanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Hehe_, benar juga. Tapi, tak apalah. Mungkin dia lelah dan butuh istirahat, _Hyung_. Besok baru kuajak dia berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum aku berangkat kerja siang harinya."

"Kau bisa libur besok, aku yang mengijinkanmu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengajak temanmu berkeliling seharian. Tenang saja, gajimu tidak akan kupotong."

"Benarkah? Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?"

Jaejoong berdecak, "Kau ini! Sudahlah, nikmati saja waktu liburanmu. Kau tidak masuk sehari pun tidak akan membuat kafeku rugi."

"_Keke_! _Hyung_ bisa saja!"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Ya sudah, kembali bekerja sana! Kafe masih sangat ramai."

"Siap, Bos! _Hehe_! Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_!"

Yoochun segera melesat menuju ruang karyawan untuk mengganti bajunya dan bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selain sopan, Yoochun juga rajin dan selalu bersemangat dalam bekerja. Baginya, Yoochun adalah karyawan terbaik yang pernah dia punya.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Yoochun sedang menyiapkan sarapan sederhana di dapur kecilnya yang letaknya digabung bersama ruang makan.

Apartemen Yoochun memang tidak terlalu besar dan terkesan sederhana. Hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur kecil yang digabung bersama ruang makan, dan sebuah ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar pula.

Yoochun meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng dan sepiring telur dadar gulung ke atas meja makan. Tak lupa, dia juga menyiapkan dua gelas jus jeruk.

Mengapa Yoochun menyiapkan dua porsi sarapan padahal dia tinggal sendiri diapartemen itu? Oh, tentu saja itu karena tadi malam Yoochun menjemput teman lamanya dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal sementara diapartemennya.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Selamat pagi, Chun!"

Sebuah suara berat khas pria terdengar, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas Yoochun. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Yo_! Selamat pagi, Jung Yunho!"

Pria yang dipanggil Yunho itu terkekeh. Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan.

"_Woah~ _Sepertinya lezat! Ternyata kau bisa memasak juga," celetuk Yunho yang kemudian menyesap pelan jus jeruk yang berada di dalam gelasnya.

"_Haha_! Ini hanya masakan sederhana, Jung. Tentu saja aku bisa membuatnya," balas Yoochun.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Bahkan aku tidak becus walau hanya memasak sebungkus ramen instan."

"_Eii_, itu karena kau belum terbiasa hidup mandiri. Selama ini selalu ada ibumu yang..."

_Tak!_

Yunho meletakkan begitu saja sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. Mendengar kata ibu, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

Yoochun tertegun dan menyadari sesuatu. Ibu Yunho baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Pasti Yunho merasa sangat sedih karena selepas SMA hingga sebelum dia kembali ke Korea, dia hanya tinggal berdua saja bersama sang ibu di Jepang. Ayah Yunho? Beliau meninggal karena serangan jantung saat Yunho masih duduk di tingkat 2 SMA.

"Ma-maaf, Yun!" cicit Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Chun. Aku memang sangat tergantung pada beliau. Tapi sekarang, aku harus bisa hidup mandiri karena beliau sudah tidak ada lagi. _Ah_, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja sarapan kita."

"_Ah_, iya!" angguk Yoochun.

Kedua sahabat itupun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Tenang dan sunyi.

.

.

Seusai sarapan, Yoochun dan Yunho sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ya, Yoochun akan menemani Yunho berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul. Maklum saja, sudah tujuh tahun lebih Yunho meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu dan sekarang saatnya dia untuk bernostalgia dengan semua kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya dulu.

"Hari ini aku libur, jadi aku bisa menemanimu mencari apartemen nanti sore," ujar Yoochun.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang jika akan masuk kerja hari ini?"

"Bosku memberiku hari libur. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu saja."

"Dia sangat baik."

Yoochun mengangguk, "_Yeah_, dia juga perhatian dan merupakan sosok yang sangat menyenangkan. _Ah_, kapan-kapan aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Kau pasti akan suka berteman dengannya."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Dia pun kembali merapikan penampilannya dan segera mengajak Yoochun untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota.

.

.

.

_Kling!_

"Selamat datang!"

Yunho mengekori langkah Yoochun memasuki sebuah kafe. Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk menyapa rekan kerjanya yang sedang menjaga meja kasir, Shim Changmin.

"Halo, Tiang!" sapa Yoochun.

Changmin mendengus, "_Aish_, dasar jidat! _Hey_, bukankah kau sedang libur hari ini?"

"_Hehe_, iya. Aku kemari untuk mengajak temanku mengobrol dan bersantai di sini. _Ah_, perkenalkan! Dia Jung Yunho, sahabatku semasa SMA." Yoochun memperkenalkan Yunho pada Changmin.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Salam kenal!" Yunho tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Changmin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Salam kenal, Yunho _Hyung_! Aku Shim Changmin!"

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Tiang Listrik jika kau mau, Yun," celetuk Yoochun santai, membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"_Haha_! Kalian ini ada-ada saja!" kekeh Yunho.

Disaat ketiga pria itu masih asyik bercengkerama, seorang lelaki berparas cantik tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur. Dia berjalan tergesa menuju meja kasir dengan mulut yang terus berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"_Aish_! Di mana aku meletakkannya, ya?" gumam lelaki cantik itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Eoh_, Jaejoong _Hyung_! Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong yang nampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"_Eh_, itu..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata besarnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata musang yang sangat familiar baginya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu sangat cepat. Aliran darahnya berdesir hebat. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

"Jung Yunho..." lirih Jaejoong, namun masih terdengar oleh ketiga pria yang berdiri di sana.

"_Huh_? Kau mengenal Yunho, _Hyung_?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Dia pun juga menoleh ke arah Yunho, meminta penjelasan.

"Darimana kau mengetahui namaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Kita baru bertemu sekarang."

Ucapan tenang Yunho seakan menusuk telak hati Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho melupakan kebersamaan mereka yang pernah terjalin dulu? Apakah Yunho benar-benar melupakan Jaejoong?

Jaejoong geram, tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan emosi yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun, dia berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan...

_Buk!_

_Srak!_

"_Aargh_!"

Yunho mengerang kesakitan saat pukulan Jaejoong tepat mengenai pipi kirinya. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan menabrak kursi kosong dibelakangnya.

Suasana kafe yang semula tenang, kini mulai kacau. Beberapa pengunjung nampaknya merasa penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi di depan meja kasir.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Sret~_

Jaejoong menarik kasar kerah kemeja Yunho. Bola matanya memerah dan basah. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya sekarang. Hingga kemudian...

_Buk!_

_Buk!_

_Buk!_

"_Aaarrgghh_!"

.

.

.

"_Sssh_! Pelan-pelan, Chun!" ringis Yunho saat kapas bercampur alkohol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang terluka.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di ruang kerja milik Jaejoong. Yoochun sedang mengobati wajah Yunho yang terluka akibat pukulan membabi-buta yang dilayangkan oleh bos cantiknya tersebut.

Yunho sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki bermata besar itu langsung memukulinya disaat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan yang paling membuat Yunho bingung, mengapa Jaejoong bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Sudah, Yun," ujar Yoochun sembari membereskan kotak P3K yang tadi dibawanya.

"Terima kasih, Chun!" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengamati interaksi sepasang sahabat itu dari kursi kerjanya. Entah mengapa emosinya tersulut saat Yunho mengatakan jika tidak mengenalinya. Dia pun menghajar Yunho tanpa ampun, berharap lelaki tampan itu menyudahi kepura-puraannya.

Tapi, bahkan hingga wajah tampannya sudah babak belur, Yunho masih saja bertahan pada pendiriannya. Dia bersikukuh mengatakan jika tidak mengenal Jaejoong dan baru pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki cantik itu di depan meja kasir tadi.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Ceklek~_

Changmin datang sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus lemon diatasnya. "Ini kubawakan minuman dingin untuk kalian!"

Changmin menaruh nampan itu di atas meja, tepat di depan sofa yang diduduki Yunho dan Yoochun. Changmin mengambil segelas jus itu, lalu beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikannya.

"Ini untukmu, _Hyung_!" senyum Changmin.

"Terima kasih, letakkan saja di situ!" titah Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho melalui sudut matanya. Yunho meringis kesakitan saat menyedot minumannya. Maklum saja, sudut bibirnya ikut terluka akibat hantaman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih melirik Yunho dan baru menyadari jika rambut Yunho berwarna hitam sekarang. _Eh_, mengapa bukan merah? Apakah Yunho mewarnai rambutnya?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Jaejoong, membuatnya mendesah pelan. Changmin hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang nampak aneh.

"Kau tidak ingat Yunho, Min? Dia itu teman dekatku saat SMA dulu dan aku pernah mengenalkannya padamu saat dia berkunjung ke ruang musik untuk melihat _band_ kita berlatih."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama, kepalanya menggeleng.

"Seingatku, kau tidak mempunyai teman dekat selain Junsu _Hyung_," seloroh Changmin.

"_Aish_! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Coba ingat-ingat lagi! Dia itu Jung Yunho, murid baru berambut merah teman sekelasku. Aku masih ingat, dulu kau pernah mengatainya _alien_ karena wajahnya yang kecil dan sikapnya yang aneh."

Changmin memajukan bibirnya. "Tidak ada murid di sana yang wajah dan namanya mirip dengan Yunho _Hyung_. Lagipula, hanya kau yang memiliki rambut merah di _Cassiopeia High School_, _Hyung_."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang mengingat Yunho? Jaejoong akan membuka suaranya lagi, namun suara Yoochun lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Aku dan Yunho bersekolah di _Bigeast High School_, _Hyung_. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Yunho menjadi teman sekelasmu."

Jaejoong terdiam. Semua fakta itu membuat kepalanya pusing seketika. Jika Yunho yang sekarang bukanlah Yunho yang dulu, lalu siapa sebenarnya sosok Yunho yang pernah dikenalnya dulu?

Jaejoong mendesah dan meneguk cepat jus lemonnya. Mata besarnya melirik kotak kaca pemberian Yunho. _Ah_, Jaejoong baru ingat jika Yunhonya yang dulu adalah sesosok malaikat, namun kini dia telah pergi meninggalkannya setelah memberinya berjuta kenangan manis di dalam hidupnya.

Lalu sekarang, muncul lagi seorang Jung Yunho yang baru. Nama dan bentuk fisik mereka sangat mirip, hanya berbeda warna rambut saja.

Astaga! Kepala Jaejoong benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja, Min! Dan kau, Chun, nikmati sisa liburanmu hari ini. Aku minta maaf! Tolong kalian keluar dari ruangan ini, aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Changmin mengangguk dan segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Yoochun membantu Yunho berdiri. Keduanya juga hendak meninggalkan ruangan sesuai perintah Jaejoong.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Hyung_!" pamit Yoochun.

Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan matanya hanya menggumam pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebelum keluar, Yunho sempat melirik Jaejoong yang nampak frustasi itu. Mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat kotak kaca yang terletak di samping laptop milik Jaejoong.

Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat tak menentu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Yunho hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia sangat mengenali kotak kaca itu.

Dan yang berada di pikiran Yunho sekarang, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mempunyai kotak kaca yang dianggapnya sangat penting dan berharga itu?

"U-know _Hyung_..." lirih Yunho seperti berbisik.

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

.

Pendek, yah? : P  
*kena geplak*

Maaf, untuk chapter kemarin saya lupa menyantumkan nama penyanyi dan judul lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Jaejoong.

Lagu itu adalah lagu milik Taylor Swift, judulnya Red :)

.

**Balasan review:**

(Guest)  
Keep reading, okay ;)

(tanpa nama)  
Heii, salam kenal juga, namamu siapa? :D  
Hhe, saya juga sebenernya tidak terlalu paham tentang hal-hal semacam itu *slapped*  
This is just my -weird- imagination :))

(Shanzec)  
*pukpuk Jejung*

(indahjae)  
Namanya juga cinta :)

(dienha)  
Iya, masih bersambung :D

(babychokyu)  
Bukan, ini happy ending kok ^^  
*kasi bocoran*

(hanasukie)  
Hhe, jadi manusia ga yaa? ;)

(AliveYJ)  
Hey, eL :*  
Koreksi lagi ya chap ini ^^  
Keep reading aja untuk tahu jawabannya, tapi ntar kalo udah ending, jangan gebukin saya yaa :D  
*eh*

(Syrenka2)  
Ini happy ending, kok :D  
*kasi bocoran lagi*

(RAinaa1)  
Terima kasih, RAinaa-chan ^^  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(JonginDO)  
Ini udah lanjut ^^

(danactebh)  
Ini lanjutannya :D

(bambidola)  
*ikutan gelundungan*

(MaxMin)  
Yup, happy ending for YunJae :)  
Ini lanjutannya ^^

(Myjj2526)  
Ga papa, Dear~ :*  
Eh, munafik gimana?  
Ini udah lanjut, fighting juga buat kamu ^^9

(Shim Jaecho)  
Tuh Yunho udah jadi manusia :P

(cminsa)  
Ga kok, YunJae akan selalu bersatu :)  
Ini lanjutannya, semangat juga buat kamu ^^

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**Guest | tanpa nama | Shanzec | indahjae | dienha | babychokyu | hanasukie | AliveYJ | Syrenka2 | RAinaa1 | JonginDO | danactebh | bambidola | MaxMin | Myjj2526 | Shim JaeCho | cminsa**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

For new readers, welcome :))

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


	6. Chapter 6

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**

Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Series

by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, minim narasi, datar dan membosankan

Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang pernah saya baca dan juga dari video klip lagu Kerispatih yang berjudul Aku Harus Jujur.

Special fic for **Na (Myjj2526)**

Hope you like it, Dear ^^

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

**- flashback on -**

_Ceklek~_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

Kedua pemuda berwajah serupa itu saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Yunho baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dia kemudian beranjak menghampiri sang kakak kembar, U-know, yang sedang asyik membaca novel di ruang tamu.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping U-know. Dia menyambar cepat gelas berisi jus jeruk milik sang kakak dan meneguk isinya hingga habis tak bersisa.

_Buk!_

"_Auch_!"

U-know memukul dada saudara kembarnya itu menggunakan novel tebal yang tengah dibacanya.

"Itu minumanku, Jung!" gerutu pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"_Yeah_, aku tahu jika itu minumanmu, _Hyung_. Dan kau pun juga tahu jika aku paling malas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minumanku sendiri.

U-know berdecak. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan sofa, menghadap ke arah Yunho.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya U-know.

"Seperti biasa, _Hyung_. Tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Yunho.

"Setidaknya bersekolah di sekolah umum lebih baik dan menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan _home-schooling_ yang harus kujalani."

"_Yeah_, tapi tidak selalu menyenangkan seperti yang _Hyung_ pikirkan. Ada kalanya membosankan dan membuat malas juga."

"_Ck_! Kau ini!"

Yunho terkekeh. Dia melepas jaket hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kepala Yunho melongok ke arah dapur, seperti sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"_Umma_ di mana, _Hyung_?" tanya Yunho.

"_Umma_ sedang mengunjungi Bibi Lee yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Mungkin _Umma_ baru akan pulang sore nanti," jelas U-know.

"_Ooh_." Yunho membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

U-know tersenyum dan mulai menatap intens ke arah adik kembarnya. Yunho yang sangat mengerti tentang maksud dibalik senyuman itu seketika merinding horor.

"Tatapan itu... _Hah~_ _Hyung_ ingin membaca masa depanku lagi?"

U-know mengangguk dan tersenyum antusias. "Ya, karena aku selalu tertarik dengan masa depanmu."

Yunho mendengus dan langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, seolah sedang berusaha menutupi pikirannya yang sedang dibaca oleh Yunho.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi tentang masa depanku, _Hyung_! Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya sebelum waktunya tiba. Harusnya kau membaca masa depanmu sendiri, bukan masa depanku."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Yunho Sayang."

Bulu kuduk Yunho kembali meremang saat mendengar nada imut yang terlontar dari mulut sang kakak. U-know yang menyadari itu hanya tergelak riang.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mempunyai masa depan karena aku akan me-"

"Ya, ya, ya! Karena kau akan meninggal saat usiamu menginjak 18 tahun. Oleh karena itu, masa depanmu kosong dan tidak terlihat sama sekali."

U-know tersenyum miris saat Yunho memotong ucapannya. Ya, U-know terlalu sering mengatakan tentang hal itu sehingga lama kelamaan Yunho pun menjadi hafal.

"Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai penglihatanmu yang satu itu, _Hyung_. Kau tidak mungkin meninggal secepat itu. Karena aku yakin, kita akan hidup bersama lebih lama lagi dari sekarang."

"Kau akan mempercayainya jika kejadian itu sudah terjadi."

"_Aish_! Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi tentang hal itu, _Hyung_. Berhenti mengatakan tentang kematianmu sendiri, kumohon!"

U-know terdiam. Yunho memang keras kepala.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku lebih mempercayaimu tentang hal itu. Kita pasti akan hidup bersama lebih lama lagi dari sekarang."

"Pasti, _Hyung_." Yunho mengangguk mantap, membuat U-know sedikit bernapas lega.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Joongie-mu itu?" tanya Yunho.

U-know tersenyum sekilas, "Joongie baik-baik saja. Aku akan bertemu dengannya tiga bulan lagi, tepat di hari ulang tahun kita yang ke-18 tahun."

"_Hah~_ Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi entah mengapa aku harus mempercayainya. Kau menyukai seseorang, mengenal baik kepribadiannya, tapi kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dan berkenalan denganya. Astaga!"

U-know terkikik melihat wajah Yunho yang nampak frustasi. "_Hey_, itulah salah satu keistimewaanku."

"_Yeah_, beruntung sekali aku tidak terlahir dengan keistimewaan itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku menjadi seperti dirimu, _Hyung_. Pasti akan terasa sangat aneh."

"_Haha_! Asal kau tahu, Yun. Sebenarnya keistimewaan itu ada pada dirimu, namun aku merebutnya darimu saat kita masih berada di dalam kandungan dulu."

Mata musang Yunho melotot horor. "Apa?! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu."

"_Yeah_, anggap saja begitu. Dan apakah kau tahu mengapa aku merebut keistimewaan itu darimu?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Karena aku ingin kau hidup lebih lama dariku."

Yunho berdecak, "Jangan memulai lagi guyonanmu yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu, _Hyung_!"

U-know tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang tangan Yunho. Yunho berjegit kaget saat tangannya disentuh dan digenggam erat oleh sang kakak.

Senyuman U-know membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri. Senyuman itu memang terlihat manis, namun entah mengapa justru terlihat ada sesuatu yang janggal didalamnya dan Yunho tidak mengerti itu.

"Ke-kenapa, _Hyung_?" bingung Yunho.

U-know menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu, seperti ini. Tanganmu sangat hangat, Yun."

Yunho terdiam. Tangan U-know yang sedang menggenggamnya memang terasa lebih dingin. Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi urung dilakukannya.

Yunho hanya mampu menatap wajah Yunho yang masih dihiasi senyum manisnya. Yunho ikut tersenyum.

Kedua saudara kembar itu masih setia berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Walaupun keduanya terdiam, namun sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang berputar di pikiran mereka.

.

.

. 

Yunho menyelimuti tubuh U-know hingga sebatas dada. Saat berada di ruang tamu tadi, U-know pingsan karena tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Yunho pun segera menggendong tubuh sang kakak kembar menuju kamar dan membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Beberapa menit kemudian, U-know sempat siuman. Namun, Yunho kemudian menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sangat lemas.

Yunho beranjak menuju meja belajar U-know. Dia membereskan beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan diatasnya. Setelah rapi, bukannya beranjak dari kamar, Yunho justru duduk di kursi milik sang kakak. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah kotak kaca yang didalamnya berisi sepasang miniatur berbentuk malaikat.

Boneka kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan mempunyai sayap putih dan rambut yang berwarna hitam. Sementara itu, yang di sebelah kiri mempunyai sayap hitam dan rambut berwarna merah. Kedua tangan boneka kecil itu saling bertautan. Ada beberapa helaian merah yang mengikat tautan tangan tersebut.

U-know membuat sendiri miniatur malaikat itu. Dia membuatnya dari _clay_, sejenis tanah liat, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kaca agar boneka _clay_ itu awet dan bisa dipajang.

Saat Yunho bertanya mengapa sang kakak membuat miniatur itu, U-know hanya menjawab jika benda itu adalah gambaran dirinya dan Joongie. Bagi U-know, Joongie adalah sosok yang sangat berarti. Oleh karena itu, U-know ingin mengabadikannya ke dalam sebuah karya.

Yunho terus tertawa konyol setelah mendengar jawaban dari U-know saat itu. U-kow sepertinya terobsesi dengan sosok bernama Joongie yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya sama sekali. Sepertinya Yunho harus mempercayai keistimewaan sang kakak, bahkan jika hal itu terlihat atau terdengar aneh sekalipun.

Berbicara mengenai sosok bernama Joongie, Yunho sendiri tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang sosok itu. U-know hanya mengatakan jika Joongie adalah seseorang yang sangat cantik dengan kepribadian yang sangat menyenangkan.

Dan, oh, bahkan U-know pernah mengatakan pada Yunho jika Yunho juga akan bertemu dengan Joongie kelak, di saat usianya menginjak 25 tahun.

Yunho sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai hal itu. Bertemu dengan Joongie atau tidak, itu bukan menjadi urusannya.

_'Mungkin saat ini bukan menjadi urusanmu, tapi kelak Joongie akan menjadi prioritas yang akan selalu kau utamakan.'_

Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan U-know itu kembali terlintas dalam pikiran Yunho. _Hah~_ Kakak kembarnya itu memang selalu penuh dengan misteri. 

.

.

.

**6 Juli 2003**

****

Hari ulang tahun si kembar Jung U-know dan Jung Yunho yang ke-18 tahun.

Hari yang seharusnya menggembirakan, kini justru menjadi hari yang paling menyedihkan.

Pagi tadi, penyakit U-know kambuh. Nyonya Jung yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung saja membawa sang putra ke rumah sakit. U-know menderita penyakit bawaan sejak lahir, lemah jantung.

Jantung U-know tidaklah sesempurna jantung Yunho yang sehat. Selain terlahir dengan jantung lemah, U-know juga mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Kondisi ini sama persis seperti apa yang dialami oleh sang ayah. Tuan Jung juga terlahir dengan rambut merah dan dengan kondisi jantung yang tidak sempurna.

Namun berkat gaya hidup yang sehat, Tuan Jung dapat bertahan hidup hingga mencapai usia 45 tahun. Hingga pada akhirnya, beliau meninggal karena serangan jantung saat mengetahui jika dirinya telah ditipu oleh sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya sendiri dan mengakibatkan perusahaan _Event Organizer_ miliknya bangkrut.

Kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, saat Yunho masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

Setelah bangkrut dan ditinggal oleh Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung menjadi sosok yang paling penting bagi U-know dan Yunho. Nyonya Jung bersyukur karena ternyata kedua putra kembarnya itu dapat memahami dan menerima situasi yang telah terjadi.

Karena rumah mereka disita oleh pihak _bank_, mereka kemudian mencari rumah baru untuk dihuni. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya keluarga kecil itu mendapatkannya. _Yah_, walaupun hanya sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat sederhana, namun cukup untuk menampung mereka bertiga.

Nyonya Jung yang tadinya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, kini harus bekerja di tempat lain untuk mendapatkan uang guna memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Yunho yang saat itu masih sekolah pun ikut membantu sang ibu mencari nafkah. _Yah_, walaupun sang ibu telah melarangnya karena Yunho masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja.

Tapi, bukan Yunho namanya jika dia tidak keras kepala. Yunho bekerja _part time_ saat itu, mengajar les privat di sore hari dan menjadi kasir minimarket pada malam harinya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Yunho juga rela menjadi pengantar susu dan koran.

Melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya bekerja keras tak kenal waktu, membuat hati U-know sakit. Dia mengutuk tubuhnya yang begitu lemah yang membuatnya tidak bisa ikut bekerja dan membantu memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya.

Si kembar yang keras kepala. Ya, itulah julukan yang tepat untuk U-know dan Yunho. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan sang ibu, U-know pernah bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai _Bulgogi_ dari pagi hingga siang hari.

Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung selama seminggu saja karena tiba-tiba penyakit Yunho kambuh saat dirinya sedang bekerja. Karena kejadian itulah, akhirnya Yunho dan Nyonya Jung mengetahui jika U-know bersikeras ikut bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Hal yang membuat keduanya menangis miris dan kemudian melarang U-know untuk bertindak macam-macam.

Dan sejak saat itu, U-know tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan dia merasa hanya menjadi beban keluarganya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah itu. U-know sempat ingin menghentikan program _home-schooling_-nya, namun lagi-lagi ibu dan sang adik kembar menolak keinginannya dan menyuruh U-know untuk tetap mengikuti _home-schooling_ hingga dirinya lulus.

U-know kembali pasrah. Dia hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan agar keluarganya selalu diberi keberkahan.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"_Umma_!"

Nyonya Jung menoleh saat mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilnya. Beliau tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dari bangku tunggu rumah sakit yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan U-know _Hyung_?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Nyonya Jung justru mengajak Yunho untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Beliau tahu jika sang putra baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan pastinya berlari tergesa menuju rumah sakit.

"Minumlah dulu!" Nyonya Jung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Yunho. Yunho yang memang sedang kelelahan dan merasa haus, segera menyambar botol bening itu dan meneguk isinya rakus.

"_Umma_, bagaimana keadaan _Hyung_?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lemah, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Yunho tertegun. Hampir saja dia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi, bukan jawaban itu yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut sang ibu. Yunho sendiri juga merasa heran mengapa ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi justru mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"_Umma_..."

Yunho terdiam saat melihat cairan bening yang mengalir deras dari mata sang ibu. Entahlah, tapi perasaannya mendadak tidak enak saat ini.

"U-know..."

"Ya? Ada apa dengan U-know _Hyung_, _Umma_?"

"U-know... dia... dia telah menyusul _Appa_-mu, Yun."

_Deg!_

Tanah yang dipijak Yunho serasa runtuh seketika. Tubuhnya melemas, telinganya berdenging. Bola mata Yunho bergerak gelisah, lalu menatap dalam manik sang ibu yang masih basah oleh air mata. Yunho mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana, tapi nihil.

"_Umma_ ingin mengerjaiku di hari ulang tahunku, _huh_?"

Nyonya Jung semakin terisak. Bahkan kini beliau membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

Yunho tersenyum getir. Bola matanya semakin memanas. Yunho berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat U-know, meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih terlarut dalam tangis kesedihannya.

Sesaat setelah menutup pintu, tubuh Yunho membeku ditempatnya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata musangnya yang telah memanas sedari tadi. Dengan langkah bergetar, Yunho menghampiri tubuh Yunho yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan sehelai selimut putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan Yunho bergetar hebat saat membuka ujung selimut putih itu. Tangisnya pecah sesaat setelah ujung selimut itu tersingkap dan menampakkan seraut wajah tampan serupa dirinya yang nampak pucat dengan kedua mata yang terpejam damai.

"U-know _Hyung_..."

Kedua tangan Yunho terulur untuk menyentuh pipi U-know yang sudah mulai terasa dingin itu, menepuknya pelan.

"Bangun, _Hyung_! Kita harus merayakan ulang tahun kita. _Umma_ akan memasak banyak makanan malam ini untuk kita. Kau tidak ingin membuat _Umma_ kecewa, kan?"

Diam. Tentu saja. Yunho mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh U-know.

"Ayo bangun, _Hyung_! Jangan mengerjaiku di hari ulang tahun kita, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, _Hyung_. Ayo bangun!"

Hening. Tentu saja tidak ada respon dari tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"_Yak_! Jung Yunho! Bangun sekarang juga atau aku akan membakar semua koleksi buku-buku kesayanganmu!"

Diam.

Hening.

Sepi.

_Hiks~_

"_Hyung_..."

Tubuh Yunho merosot, terduduk di atas lantai. Tangisnya semakin kencang dan tak terkendali. Nyonya Jung yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari ambang pintu pun kembali terisak parah.

U-know memang sudah pergi...

**-flashback off-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Yunho baru saja mengakhiri cerita tentang masa lalunya dan itu justru membuat air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras. Yunho diam dan memandang sendu sosok cantik yang duduk didepannya itu.

Yunho datang ke kafe Jaejoong beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia merasa penasaran dengan kotak kaca yang dilihatnya di atas meja kerja Jaejoong kemarin. Yunho ingin mengetahui darimana Jaejoong mendapatkan benda yang menurutnya berharga itu.

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih merasa emosi pada Yunho, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya saat kembali bertemu dengan si tampan itu. Dia merasa jika ada kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan Yunho dan Yunho datang untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk mengobrol di dalam ruang kerjanya. Sebelum Yunho menceritakan semuanya, dia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk bercerita lebih dulu tentang masa lalunya yang berkaitan dengan Yunho. Dan Jaejoong pun menurutinya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai bercerita, giliran Yunho yang menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Dan dari situlah mereka berusaha menarik kesimpulan, meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi.

_Hiks~_

Sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Maaf," gumamnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jaejoong mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Setelah merasa agak tenang, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali menghadap Yunho.

Saat itulah, Jaejoong melihat jika Yunho sedang menatap sendu kotak kaca yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aku meletakkan kotak kaca ini di dalam peti mati U-know _Hyung_. Kupikir ini adalah benda kesayangan dan sangat berharga baginya, oleh karena itu aku meletakkannya didekatnya."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak horor. "Ja-jadi, kotak kaca ini terkubur bersama jasad U-know?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Mungkin memang mustahil jika kemudian kotak kaca ini berada ditanganmu sekarang. Tapi, semua kejadian mustahil ini sudah terjadi dan mau tidak mau kita harus mempercayainya."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Semua hal itu masih terasa membingungkan baginya. Dan tentang alasan U-know yang datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang Jung Yunho, hanya U-know sendirilah yang mengetahui jawabannya.

"Jaejoong..."

Suara berat Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Dia beralih menatap Yunho, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk mengunjungi makam _Appa_ dan U-know _Hyung_. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun semenjak aku dan _Umma_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang."

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sejenak. Yunho setia menunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Hingga kemudian, sosok cantik itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Yunho pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. 

.

.

.

Tempat pemakaman di bukit kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya saja semakin banyak makam yang berada di situ, menandakan jika sekian banyak pula orang yang kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan kaki menaiki bukit menuju makam U-know dan Tuan Jung. Ya, U-know memang dimakamkan tepat di samping pusara milik sang ayah.

Setelah sampai, mereka terlebih dahulu mengunjungi makam Tuan Jung. Yunho meletakkan seikat bunga matahari di depan nisan ayahnya, lalu dia memberikan penghormatan. Jaejoong pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho kemudian memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada sang ayah, seolah ayahnya masih bisa melihat dan mendengarnya. Setelah puas bercerita di depan makam Tuan Jung, Yunho dan Jaejoong beranjak menuju makam disampingnya, makam U-know.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat berdiri di depan makam U-know. Sesaat dirinya terdiam. Melihat hal itu, Yunho menyadarkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih yang dibawanya ke depan nisan U-know.

Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong untuk memberikan penghormatan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjongkok di depan makam U-know.

"Apa kabar, U-know _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja di sini, kan?" Yunho membuka suaranya, sementara Jaejoong masih diam dan hanya mendengarkan Yunho saja.

"Kau pasti marah padaku karena sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu. _Ah_, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan _Umma_ di surga? Apakah kalian sedang berkumpul sekarang? Bersama dengan _Appa_ juga?"

Mata musang Yunho mulai mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

Bagian dalam rongga dada Jaejoong nerdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan perasaan Yunho. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bola matanya ikut memanas sekarang.

"_Hey_, lihat! Siapa yang kubawa sekarang? Kau pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, _Hyung_."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Pria tampan itu mengisyaratkan agar dia juga ikut menyapa U-know.

"Ha-hai, Yun! _Ah_, mak-maksudku, U-know..." ucap Jaejoong kaku. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan Jaejoong.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, terima kasih telah hadir ke dalam kehidupanku dan memberikan banyak warna di sana. Maaf, aku justru meninggalkan kesan yang buruk saat perpisahan kita. Aku menyesal dan baru kali ini akhirnya aku bisa meminta maaf padamu."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang mulai meleleh dari mata besarnya.

"Maafkan aku, U-know. Dan terima kasih banyak atas semuanya, semoga kau berbahagia di alam sana."

Air mata Jaejoong akhirnya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Jaejoong menangis, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Yunho memandang sedih pemandangan itu. Dan entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, Yunho merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong menangis kencang dalam dekapan Yunho. Bola mata Yunho kembali memanas. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pepohonan yg berada dihadapannya.

Di saat itulah, Yunho bersumpah jika dia melihat bayangan sang kakak tengah berdiri di samping pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari makam.

Bayangan putih transparan itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

_'Jagalah Joongie mulai saat ini, esok, dan seterusnya.'_

Suara U-know terdengar samar di telinga Yunho. Bayangan U-know memudar setelah kalimat itu terucapkan.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Mata musangnya beralih menatap makam sang kakak.

"_Hyung_.." 

.

.

.

**Three years later ...**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, meninggalkan masa lalu dan terus bergulir menuju masa depan. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jaejoong kini menjadi salah satu pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, dia telah berhasil membuka empat cabang baru kafenya. Satu kafe terletak di Seoul dan tiga lainnya tersebar di Busan, Gwangju dan Chungnam.

Total ada lima kafe yang dikelolanya saat ini. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur, semua itu adalah hasil ketekunan dan kerja kerasnya selama ini. Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tetap harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar usahanya semakin berkembang dan sukses.

Sama halnya seperti Jaejoong, Yunho juga telah bekerja keras selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Berbekal pengalaman dan ilmu bisnis yang didapatnya dari Jaejoong, Yunho berhasil mendirikan sebuah perusahaan _Event Organizer_. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, tapi perkembangan _EO_ tersebut cukup signifikan dari tahun ke tahun.

Mengapa _EO_? Karena dulu sang ayah juga mengelola bisnis yang serupa. Namun, usaha itu bangkrut karena Tuan Jung telah ditipu rekan bisnisnya sendiri yang membuat beliau terkena serangan jantung hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Yunho seperti ingin meneruskan bisnis sang ayah yang sempat hancur itu. Ya, walaupun _EO_ miliknya tidak bisa memakai nama _EO_ milik sang ayah. Setidaknya, _basic_ kedua usaha keduanya sama.

Yoochun kini telah diangkat Jaejoong sebagai kepala cabang dan ditempatkan di salah satu cabang kafenya di Seoul. Pengabdian pria tampan berdahi lebar itu membuat Jaejoong mempercayakan Yoochun untuk membantunya mengurus salah satu cabang kafenya.

Sementara si jangkung Changmin, dia kini menetap di Busan. Sama seperti Yoochun, Changmin juga dipercaya Jaejoong untuk mengelola cabang kafenya di sana. Changmin menjadi kepala cabang kafe Jaejoong yang dibuka di Busan.

Dan apakah kalian masih ingat Junsu? Ya, dia adalah lelaki imut sahabat Jaejoong yang pernah menjabat sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan saat masih SMA dulu. Junsu kini bekerja di perusahaan milik Yunho sebagai manajer pemasaran.

Junsu bekerja semenjak perusahaan Yunho didirikan. Dia yang baru saja _resign_ dari perusahaan lama tempatnya bekerja, langsung melamar pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho melalui salah satu situs internet.

Saat itu, Junsu tidak tahu jika Yunho juga mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Jaejoong. Junsu mengetahuinya saat Yunho mengajaknya dan semua karyawan barunya untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di salah satu kafe milik Jaejoong.

Sama seperti Changmin, Junsu juga tidak mengenal Yunho. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ternyata kenangannya bersama U-know, si tampan berambut merah, hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

Berbicara mengenai hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan satu tahun lamanya.

_Eh_, mengapa baru satu tahun? Ya, karena Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya berteman saja selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan.

Jaejoong masih teringat U-know. Walaupun Yunho memiliki paras yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho, bukan berarti Jaejoong bisa langsung begitu saja jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimanapun, mereka baru bertemu dan Jaejoong merasa harus mengenal secara baik kepribadian Yunho.

U-know dan Yunho. Walaupun mereka kembar, namun ada beberapa hal yang membedakan mereka, terutama sifat mereka.

U-know adalah sosok yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Dia tipikal pria kalem, manis, dan sangat romantis. Sementara Yunho adalah sosok yang ramah dan supel. Dia periang, humoris, dan sangat keras kepala.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berteman baik sejak saat perkenalan mereka. Mereka saling mendukung dan membantu, terutama dalam masalah bisnis.

Kebersamaan itulah yang yang lambat laun memunculkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Seiring berjalannya waktu pula, rasa cinta yang dulu dimiliki Jaejoong untuk U-know, kini telah beralih sepenuhnya pada Yunho.

Yunho yang memang sedari awal sudah tertarik pada Jaejoong, akhirnya berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama, karena Yunho tahu Jaejoong masih terbayang-bayang akan sosok Yunho. Dia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat saja.

Seperti sebuah takdir yang memang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Jaejoong akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta Yunho dan bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sama-sama bahagia. 

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan di atas rerumputan dan menghadap ke arah sungai. Mereka ingin menikmati senja bersama setelah seharian tadi berkeliling di taman bermain untuk merayakan hari jadi hubungan mereka yang telah menginjak usia satu tahun.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa _dejavu_. Dulu dia sering menghabiskan sore di tempat itu bersama U-know. Dan sekarang, dia melakukannya bersama Yunho. Benar-benar sosok Yunho yang asli, bukan U-know yang menyamar sebagai Yunho.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yunho sambil terus mengamati paras cantik Jaejoong yang tampak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari sore.

Jaejoong tersenyum ceria, "Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan selain hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia."

Yunho tersenyum, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Jaejoong. Keduanya kembali terdiam, menikmati momen sore yang terasa romantis itu.

"_Aargh_!"

Yunho mengerang saat Jaejoong menyabut paksa beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Yunho sudah ingin mengeluarkan suara protesnya, namun gerakan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu membungkamnya.

Jaejoong menautkan kedua jari kelingking tangan mereka. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, dia mengikat sepasang jemari itu menggunakan helaian rambut Yunho yang berhasil dicabutnya. Setelah jemari itu terikat rapi, Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Dulu U-know pernah melakukan hal ini padaku. Dia mengikatnya menggunakan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Dan dia mengatakan jika itu terlihat seperti benang merah. Takdir benang merah."

Yang membuat Yunho merasa bingung adalah mengapa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu padahal rambutnya berwarna hitam. _Hey_, tidak ada yang namanya takdir benang hitam, kan?

"Tapi... ini hitam," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memandang tautan itu. "Aku baru menyadari satu hal jika merah, hitam, ataupun warna yang lain tidaklah menjadi suatu masalah. Karena takdir seseorang tidak ditentukan oleh warna benang yang terhubung dengan pasangannya."

"Apapun warna benang takdir yang mengikatmu, merah ataupun hitam, jika dia adalah pasangan takdirmu, maka dia akan selalu terhubung denganmu."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan perasaan membuncah. Dia sudah terhubung dengan Jaejoong sedari awal. Ya, terhubung melalui U-know.

"_I love you_... _so much_..." bisik Jaejoong sambil menatap dalam manik mata Yunho.

"_I love you too_, _more and more_..." balas Yunho sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, meraup bibir sang kekasih dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman di bawah sinar mentari senja. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat, dengan kelingking yang masih bertaut dan terikat rapi oleh helaian rambut Yunho.

.

.

.

**RED HAIR, IS IT OUR DESTINY?**

.

.

.

- **END** - 

.

.

.

Huaah~  
Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga :D  
*tebar jidat(?)*

Oh, ya, saya minta maaf jika banyak kejanggalan dalam ff ini.  
Misalnya saja, waktu U-know meninggal, bukannya jadi hantu tapi justru jadi malaikat.

Hhe~  
Anggaplah itu sebagai imajinasi abal saya semata.  
Don't like? Don't bash, okay~ ;)

Dan maaf, saya juga merubah tanggal ulang tahun Yunho di sini. Hanya untuk kepentingan cerita, jadi jangan diambil pusing, okay ;)

Untuk **Myjj2526**, sesuai permintaanmu, ini happy ending ^_^ 

.

**Balasan review:**

(MyBabyWonKyu)  
Iya, U-know nyamar jadi Yunho. Tapi, Yunho manusia, kok :)

(kim . wiwin . 9)  
Ini lanjutannya, maaf lama ._.v

(Guest 1)  
Yup, benar. U-know dan Yunho kembar.  
Ini udah update, fighting juga buat kamu ^^

(alby)  
U-know dan Yunho kembar :)

(bambidola)  
Iya, benar sekali ^^  
Fighting juga buat kamu :*

(danactebh)  
Iya, U-know kembarannya Yunho.  
Ini udah lanjut dan langsung End ._.v

(MaxMin)  
Yup, cuma Jaejoong yang ingat tentang U-know.  
Ga papa, ini udah lanjut ^^

(hanasukie)  
Iya, yang dulu itu si U-know tapi pake nama Yunho.  
Hehe, Jaejoong hanya sedang emosi :D

(AliveYJ)  
Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak eL atas komentar detailnya ^^  
Chapter ini dikoreksi lagi yaa~ :*

(auliaJC)  
Ga papa, selamat datang :)  
Ga kok, chap ini malah udah End :)

(indahjae)  
Yup, benar :)

(Guest 2)  
Bayangin aj pas jaman konser Time, kam Yunho rambutnya merah ;)

(Guest 3)  
Junsu juga ga tau kok, ini udah lanjut ^^

(shanzec)  
Iya, U-know dan Yunho kembar.  
Yup, cuma Jaejoong yang ingat tentang U-know.

(Aomine Asuka)  
cliffhanger?  
*brb googling*

(hyejoon)  
Iya, yang ama Jaejoong dulu itu U-know.  
Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama ._.v

(Jung Sister)  
Halo, salam kenal juga ^^  
Ini lanjutannya, happy ending pastinya ^^

(cminsa)  
Yunho manusia, kok.  
Kamu juga semangat yaa~ ^^9

(Myjj2526)  
Kembar :)  
Hhe, U-know menyangkal soalnya dia ga bisa bersama ama Jaejoong ._.  
Ini udah End, semoga ending-nya tidak mengecewakan, Dear~ ^^

(Shim JaeCho)  
Thanks juga ^^  
Ini lanjutannya, fighting juga buat kamu ^^9

(Anik0405)  
Iya, U-know ama Yunho kembar :)

(dienha)  
Hhe, semua udah dijelasin dan happy ending :) 

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review:

**MyBabyWonKyu | kim . wiwin . 9 | Guest 1 | alby | bambidola | danactebh | MaxMin | hanasukie | AliveYJ | auliaJC | indahjae | Guest 2 | Guest 3 | shanzec | Aomine Asuka | hyejoon | Jung Sister | cminsa | Myjj2526 | Shim JaeCho | Anik0405 | dienha**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff saya yang lain.

For all, thank you so much and FIGHTING ^^9 

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
